Yami's Life in the Real World
by Sunwing
Summary: This is basically a story about Yami's life in the real world. Rating WILL go up in later chapters! The chapters ARE pretty short. WARNINGS: Later chapters will contain some language and yaoi! YXYY Please Review! If you don't like, then don't read!
1. Yami's Introduction to the Toilet

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 1: Yami's Introduction to the Toilet**

A tri-colored, spiky haired teenager, with evenly tanned skin was peacefully resting in his bed, when, out of nowhere, his aibou, Yugi, came in banging a pot and a spoon together.

"Come on, Yami, wake up! It's 1:00 in the afternoon already", Yugi howled.

Yami woke up screaming, "AHHHHH! Yugi! Don't do that anymore, _please_!"

"Well, then don't sleep so long!" Yugi replied.

Yami sat up in bed, rubbing his red eyes. Yami had no shirt on, but he did have boxers on; which happened to have pictures of the millennium puzzle on it. Yugi tells Yami that he will be in the kitchen.

Lifting himself out of bed, Yami headed for the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Yami used the toilet. Since Yami knows nothing about almost anything, he calls for Yugi to come to tell him how to flush the toilet. Yugi comes inside the bathroom, and sees Yami examining the toilet; looking for something to flush it.

"Oh, Yami", Yugi complained, "You should _at least_ know how to flush a toilet by now!"

Yami looked at Yugi, blushing because he was embarrassed. Yugi showed Yami the lever to flush the toilet, then left.

"Arigato, Aibou!" Yami called after him, and then he flushed the toilet.

* * *

Sunwing: Thank you so much for reading this! The first few chapters will be short...actually, maybe all of the chapters will be short. I don't really know right now, just bear with me, this is my first fanfic. Please Review! 


	2. Yugi's Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW

**WARNINGS:** Language

**Chapter 2: Yugi's Big Mistake**

After learning how to successively flush a toilet, Yami decided to take a hot bath. Yami turned on the hot water until the tub was filled, then he took off his millennium puzzle boxers, and slipped into the tub.

Once Yami got into the tub, relaxation overwhelmed his body. He found out how soothing hot water could be. Yami picked up a bar of soap that was on the ledge of the tub, and started to bathe himself. Yami closed his eyes, and washed his arms, legs, chest, etc. After he washed his body, he put the soap back, and then picked up a bottle of shampoo. He opened the cap, and squeezed out the cold shampoo into his warm hand. Quickly, Yami dunked his tri-colored spiky hair into the warm water and came back up. Next, Yami applied the shampoo to his hair. After he was done washing his hair, Yami, dunked his head back in, and rinsed it off. Because Yami's hair has _always_ been spiky, even when he was a baby, it still stood up into spikes, but it just drooped a little. For the rest of the time, Yami decided to relax in the warm water.

After 45 minutes, Yami decided to get out of the tub, but he had no idea that Yugi was just around the corner coming _into_ the bathroom. Yami got out of the tub, dripping wet, and turned around to get a towel, but when Yami did turn around, Yugi was right there in the entrance to the bathroom!

"Aibou!" Yami yelled, "What the hell are you doing in here! Get the fuck out! Yugi was speechless, but he did manage to keep his large, frightened, violet eyes looking _straight _into Yami's furious red eyes.

"Sorry", Yugi said quietly, then he quickly left the room, hoping Yami wouldn't chase him. Yami quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it firmly around his waist, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunwing: There's chapter 2 for you. Please Review!


	3. Forgiveness Between the Two Aibous

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

WARNINGS: Little shonen ai

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness Between the two Aibous**

As soon as Yami slammed the door shut, he started to dry himself off. After Yami was done, he put the towel around his waist, again, quietly opened the bathroom door, and wandered to his and Yugi's bedroom. Making sure Yugi was nowhere in the room, Yami took the towel off and put on his black tank top, his black pants, a different pair of boxers, etc. After dressing himself, Yami took his hairbrush, and lightly adjusted his spiky hair back to its normal state. When Yami put his brush down, he looked at a picture of Yugi and him together, laughing. For some odd reason, Yami all of a sudden felt heartbroken and very guilty for yelling at Yugi so viciously. Small tears started to form at the corners of his now big, sad, red eyes.

Right on cue, Yugi stepped into the room. "Sorry, Yami", Yugi said fearfully, "I didn't know that you were in there at the time." Yugi looked up at Yami who now had tears falling down his cheeks, and deep regret in his eyes.

"_I'm _sorry, Aibou. I should not have yelled at you like that."

Yami then slowly approached Yugi and put his arms around him. "I'm sorry", Yami said to Yugi, again. Yugi then put _his_ hands on Yami's shoulders and said softly into his ear, "I forgive you." More tears came out of Yami's eyes and he told Yugi that he forgives him too. With a final squeeze and a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek, Yami let go of his aibou.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Sure", replied Yami, who was now feeling much better.

Sunwing: Please review!


	4. Yami's Breakfast Troubles

Disclaimer: Nope….I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 4: Yami's Breakfast Troubles**

Yami and Yugi both walked silently down to the kitchen. Once Yami entered the kitchen, he realized how hungry he was, so he looked over at his aibou and asked if he could have a piece of toast. "Sure", said Yugi, "just take a piece of bread and put it in the toaster."

Yami walked over to the breadbox, and took a slice of bread out of the bag. Next, Yami walked over to the microwave, opened it up, and looked inside, confused. "Hey, Yugi!" Yami called, "is this the toaster?"

Yugi came over to Yami, and said, "No, Yami, that is not the toaster. This device is called a microwave, the toaster is over there", Yugi pointed to the toaster.

"Oh... thanks Aibou!" Yami replied, "but _where _in the toaster am I supposed to put the bread?

"Duh, in one of the slots", Yugi said.

"Thank you once again my smart aibou!" Yami said to Yugi.

Yami put his piece of bread in one of the slots of the toaster, and then waited.

And waited.

Yugi had now seen Yami standing next to the toaster for about 2 minutes. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"I am making toast", Yami replied proudly.

"Umm…Yami, you forgot to push the button down."

Yami quickly lost his pride and his spiky hair drooped down a little, "What button!" he asked confusingly.

"This one", Yugi said pointing to the button on the toaster. "Don't worry, soon you will get the hang of it.", said Yugi, sensing Yami's depression.

Yugi pushed the button down for Yami, and then returned to his own breakfast. Soon, Yami's toast popped up, which happened to scare him pretty good, then he picked up his piece of toast, got a butter knife, opened the fridge to get the jelly, and walked over to the table where his aibou was sitting, eating a bowl of cereal. On his way to the table, Yami also picked up a carton of orange juice and a glass. Then, Yami and Yugi ate their breakfast together peacefully.

Sunwing: This chapter is a little longer…..I think. Please Review!


	5. Yami's Introduction to the Telephone

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

**Chapter 5: Yami's Introduction to the Telephone**

Just as Yami and Yugi finished their breakfast, the telephone rang.

"AHHHHHHHH! Help!" screamed a very frightened Yami.

"Yami, it's okay! Settle down. It is just the telephone."

"What in the world is a tele...whatchamacallit!" Exclaimed Yami.

"Just hold on, I will tell you what it is after I answer it."

Yugi walked over to the telephone and he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" said Yugi into the telephone, "Hi Jonouchi! What's up?...sure you can come over!" Yeah…sure. See you in 3 hours then. Bye!" Yugi put the telephone down.

"Hey Yami, Jonouchi will be coming over in about 3 hours!"

"Jonouchi", Yami said. "Hey hey hey! Stop trying to change the subject, Yugi! For the moment, forget about Jonouchi, and tell me what that thing is all about.

Yugi sighs. "A telephone is a device used to talk to people who live farther away. Everybody has something call a telephone number. If a person, say Jonouchi, would want to call you, they would dial your phone number on their phone… (Yugi showed Yami the different numbers and buttons on the telephone used for dialing.)…then _your_ phone would ring, like it just did a little while ago when you freaked out. When a phone rings, most people pick it up and answer it. Do you understand a little more now?" asked Yugi.

"Sure, I guess so." replied Yami.

Sunwing: Sorry if my chapters are too short for you, but……um…..never mind. Please Review!


	6. Jonouchi's Visit

Sorry I took a REALLY long time getting this and chpt. 5 up. My computer wasn't cooperating with me -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

**Chapter 6: Jonouchi's Visit**

By the time Jonouchi came over, Yugi and Yami had both picked up the house a little. When Jonouchi knocked on the door, Yami went over and answered it. "Hello Jonouchi!" said Yami.

"Hello, Yami!" Jonouchi replied.

Just then, Yugi came over to the door and stood next to Yami.

"Hello, Jonouchi!" Yugi said, "how are you?"

"I'm doing great."

"Do you want to come in?" asked Yugi.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Jonouchi replied, coming in.

Yami and Yugi both seated themselves on the couch, while Jonouchi took his spot in a chair.

"So…, what do you guys want to do? Just hang out?" asked Jonouchi, "I came only because I was bored at home."

"We don't mind", said Yami, "At least it's better than school!"

Jonouchi and Yugi both nodded, agreeing with Yami's school comment.

"What have you guys done since our little spring vacation from school started?"

Looking at each other, Yami and Yugi both said in unison, "nothing much."

"Me neither. I have been VERY bored, not that I **want **to go back to school."

Shrugging with boredom, Yugi got off the couch and walked upstairs to get some board games.

"Where are you going, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I'm going to get some games so we have something to do."

Once Yugi left, Jonouchi moved closer to Yami and whispered in his ear, "So…have you and Yugi done anything **_together _**recently?"

"Not yet, but I want to by the time vacation is over with. But just this morning Yugi walked in on me while I was drying off. I lost my temper and yelled at him, but we forgave each other, and kissed."

Jonouchi nodded. He then moved back to the chair as he heard Yugi coming down the stairs. Yugi brought down about 6 games, and they played all of them. When they put the games away, Jonouchi's stomach growled.

"Was that you, Jonouchi?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah…. I'm hungry."

"We can order a pizza." Yami suggested.

Yugi and Jonouchi agreed, and Yugi made the phone call for a pizza (Pizza Hut ). About 40 minutes later, the pizza hut delivery car pulled up and rang the doorbell. Yami answered it, and paid for the pizza. Yami also gave the man a $5 (U.S. money) tip. Turning around, Yami walked into the house, bringing the delicious aroma of the pizza with him. Yugi and Jonouchi's mouths started to water.

"That smells really good!" said Jonouchi.

When Yami set the pizza down, Jonouchi immediately opened the pizza box, and grabbed 3 pieces.

"Hey! Leave some for us! We paid for it!" Yami and Yugi called out in unison.

Soon, the pizza was completely devoured by the three friends.

Patting his belly, feeling full, Jonouchi told Yami and Yugi that he better start heading home.

"Thanks for coming over, Jonouchi!" Yugi said, as Jonouchi opened the front door.

"Yeah….thanks for supper. Oh...and Yami….have "fun"."

"What?" Yugi asked looking at Yami, "What does he mean?"

Yami just smiled and waved good-bye to Jonouchi, completely understanding what he meant.

Sunwing: There's chapter 6. I bet you can guess what Jonouchi's getting at. Please Review.


	7. Going to Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Chapter 7: Going to Bed **

"What did Jonouchi mean, Yami? "Have "fun"?"

Yami looked over at the clock; it was 8:00 P.M.

"What should we do for the rest of the night?" Yami asked.

"Yami! Are you going to answer my question?"

Yami shook his head.

"Well then, I don't know", Yugi replied, "do you want to duel!"

When Yugi said that, Yami's eyes immediately lit up. "I never back down from an offer! Let's duel!" So, for 2 hours, Yami and Yugi dueled against each other. Eventually, Yami won, but just barely.

"Good game!" said Yugi holding his hand out to Yami. Yami gripped Yugi's hand and shook it saying good game to Yugi too. I was now around 10:00 P.M. Yami yawned.

"I think I will go to bed now." Yami said, stretching.

"I guess I will too, after I take a shower, but I will actually _close_ the door so you know that I am in there!" joked Yugi.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't remind me", Yami said back.

Both Yugi and Yami went upstairs into their bedroom. Yugi gathered his stuff for his shower, and Yami waited for him to leave so he could change in privacy. After Yugi left, Yami closed the door, then took off his black tank top, his black pants, and his socks. (Yami and Yugi both had separate beds at opposite ends of the room.) Next, Yami went over to his dresser, slipped off his boxers he had put on that morning, put back on his millennium puzzle boxers (which were his "bed-time" boxers), and then went to his bed.

He pulled back the covers on his bed and then got in. After doing that, Yami pulled the covers back over himself, and reached for his book that he had been reading. After reading 5 pages of his book, Yami heard Yugi ask through the door if it was okay for him to come in. After Yami said it was okay, Yugi opened the door, closed it behind him, put down his shower supplies, and then got into his own bed. Next, Yugi grabbed his own book and started reading. Both Yami and Yugi read for half an hour. Yami turned off the lights when both of them were ready to go to sleep. Yami fell asleep clutching his mini chibi plush toy of Yugi, and Yugi fell asleep hugging his mini chibi plush toy of Yami.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Sunwing: There's chapter 7……I have no comment so please review!


	8. The Tragic Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: Some swearing and….what would you call it…..gun use?**

**Chapter 8: The Tragic Trip**

The next morning, around 10:00 A.M., Yami opened his ruby, red eyes. Yami looked over at Yugi, who was still peacefully sleeping, with his mini chibi plush toy of Yami in his arms. Yami loved to look at his aibou sleeping; seeing Yugi's chest rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. Yami adjusted his body, so he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He then reached over and gently held his mini chibi plush toy of Yugi, gently stroking its spiky hair. _This must look really awkward_, thought Yami, putting his chibi plush back down on his bed. Just then, Yugi stirred, but he stayed asleep. Yami figured that Yugi was having some sort of dream. Yami then got out of bed, and walked over to Yugi's bed. Sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed, Yami quietly leaned over Yugi's body, and, _very_ softly, kissed his aibou's cheek. Yugi then opened his giant, violet eyes, and looked at Yami.

"Morning, Yami."

"Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi sat up in his bed. Unlike Yami, Yugi wore pajamas to bed. They were a turquoise-like color. Yugi's eyes scanned Yami's tanned-colored body, looking at every muscle bulge and anything else that captured his attention. Yugi knew that Yami was more muscular and stronger than he was, but seeing Yami's body up close surprised him even more.

"I guess I will take a shower now, Yugi", said Yami, "and this time, I will _close_ the door."

"Okay", Yugi yawned.

When Yami was done with his shower, Yugi had fallen asleep (Yami had already put all of his clothes on). Remembering yesterday morning, Yami quickly bolted downstairs, grabbed a pot and spoon, and dashed back up. Yugi was _still_ sleeping. Yami smiled. All of a sudden, Yami started banging the pot and spoon together, just like Yugi had done to him.

"Wake up Yugi!" Yami yelled, laughing a little.

Yugi quickly woke up, very startled (of course).

"AHHH! Yami! What was that for!"

"Payback from yesterday morning!"

At first, Yugi looked confused, but then he remembered, and smiled at Yami.

"Okay, I'm up now. See you downstairs."

After Yami left, Yugi got up, took a shower, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast with Yami. When Yugi entered the kitchen, he saw Yami eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal. Getting a bowl and a spoon for himself, Yugi pulled a chair up next to Yami.

After they were both done eating, Yami asked Yugi what they should do today.

"I don't know…go to the lake to swim?" suggested Yugi.

"Sure", replied Yami.

Around 1:00 P.M., Yugi and Yami had arrived at the lake. Right away, Yami started to strip off his clothes, leaving his black swimming trunks on. He then approached the blue, sparkling water, and stepped in. The water was a very decent temperature.

"Hey, Yugi! Come on in, the water is great!"

"Hold on, Yami, I want to lay all of our things down first."

In his dark blue swimming trunks, Yugi finally joined Yami in the soothing water. Swimming around, enjoying each others company, Yugi and Yami swam around in the warm water, together, for an hour and a half.

Just as Yami and Yugi were ready to come out of the water, and go home, an old, rusty truck pulled up and parked. Two shady people came out and looked straight at Yugi. Neither Yugi nor Yami knew who these people were.

"That one! The shorter of the two!" Yelled one of the people to his companion, who was holding a gun.

"Hold on! What has Yugi done to any of you!" Yelled Yami, running as fast as he could to try to protect his precious aibou.

The shady person did not respond to Yami's question, instead, he pointed his gun at Yugi, and pulled the trigger.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yugi, being thrown backwards from the impact.

"AIBOU!" Yami cried, tears streaming down his humongous, red eyes.

The two unidentifiable people quickly dashed to their truck and drove off before Yami could do anything.

"AIBOU! NOOO!" Yami continued to run towards Yugi, who now had blood coming down from the side of his head.

_PLEASE!_ , thought Yami, _let him be okay!_

By now, Yugi's stunned body was starting to sink in the water. Quickly, Yami picked up Yugi, and examined his head where he had been shot. The shot did not hit Yugi directly, but it did leave a deep gouge in the left side of his head. Because of how the wound looked to Yami, the bullet was not in Yugi's head, but in the water somewhere.

"Damn those people!" yelled Yami, "damn them to hell!"

As fast as he could run, with an unconscious Yugi in his arms, Yami ran to their car. He carefully laid Yugi in the backseat. Yami took one of his towels, and propped it up against Yugi's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Then, trying his hardest to obey the speed limit, Yami drove to the hospital.

END OF CHAPTER 8!

Sunwing: I think that was one of my longest chapters!

Poor Yugi. Please Review!


	9. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Chapter 9: The Hospital**

Once Yami got to the hospital, he quickly ran Yugi in the building, _still_ wearing his own swimming trunks. Yami quickly explained what happened, then the doctors took Yugi into the emergency room.

"Please!" cried Yami, "don't separate me from my aibou!"

The doctors told Yami that he couldn't come, so Yami stomped out of the hospital, angrily, changed back into his clothes in his car, then came back into the hospital, and sat in one of the waiting chairs, tears rapidly streaming down from his eyes. For 1 hour, Yami waited, with his head in his hands. Finally, one of the doctors came out and talked to Yami.

"Yugi was _very_ lucky", the doctor said, "if he would have moved even 2 more inches to his left, when the shot was fired, he would be dead. Yugi has been examined, and given the injections needed to protect him from infection of any kind. Right now, Yugi is unconscious, but we will allow you to bring him home if you can be trusted with giving him everything that he needs to survive."

"I love my aibou. Of course I will take care of him!" Yami yelled, getting impatient.

"Okay, follow me then."

Yami followed the doctor to one of the emergency rooms. When Yami entered, and saw Yugi's limp, unconscious body, he immediately started bawling again.

"AIBOU! AIBOU!"

"SHHH!" the doctor said to Yami, "you must keep quiet, especially in an emergency room!"

After about 5 minutes of trying to calm Yami down, the doctor helped him bring Yugi to his car, and he also gave Yami all kinds of different medicines for Yugi.

"Follow the directions on the bottles very carefully! The only reason why you are able to take him home is because you seem to love him a lot; you seem to show a lot of dedication to Yugi. Also, you would go absolutely nuts if we said you couldn't."

"Thank you, doctor", said Yami, accepting the medicines for Yugi. When the doctor turned back to the hospital, Yami stared at Yugi's body.

"Aibou, please be okay!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 9

Sunwing: I doubt that Yami would be able to take Yugi home in the real world, but I decided to change things because he loves Yugi….a LOT!

Please Review! Arigato!


	10. Welcome Back, Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Warnings: **shonen ai type stuff

**Chapter 10: Welcome Back, Yugi**

Yami parked the car in the garage. Then, Yami carefully picked up Yugi's unconscious body and carried him into the house. Tears were still falling from his eyes.

_I should probably put his clothes on to keep him warm_, thought Yami.

Still carrying Yugi, Yami walked up to their bedroom. Yami lied Yugi down on the bed on his back (Yugi is still wearing only his swimming trunks). Next, Yami removed his aibou's swimming trunks, dried the rest of Yugi's body, and put new clothes on him. Yami changed his own clothing as well. Just then, the telephone started ringing. Remembering exactly everything that Yugi taught him, Yami quickly ran to the phone and picked it up (Yami was now holding Yugi in his arms, again).

"Hello?" asked Yami into the telephone.

"Hello, is this Yami?"

Yami immediately recognized that it was the doctor's voice. "Yes."

"Hello Yami, this is the doctor from the hospital speaking. I forgot to tell you this, but keep Yugi warm and comfortable. Have you changed his clothing yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. Where is Yugi now? Is he still unconscious?"

"I'm holding Yugi right now with one arm, and yes…he is still unconscious." Heavy tears began to form in Yami's eyes again.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know about that. If you have any questions or concerns, just call the hospital."

"Thank you", Yami replied.

The doctor and Yami exchanged their good-byes, and then hung up. Yami brought is now other free arm, and wrapped it around Yugi. Yami looked down at Yugi's peaceful face, then moved his red eyes to where the bandage was. Yami started crying again, tears falling down onto Yugi's tri-colored spiky hair and face.

"Why did they do this to you, Aibou! You have never done anything!"

Yami then brought Yugi's head up to his own. Yami buried his face in Yugi's spiky hair.

"Aibou, Aishiteru! How could anyone have done this to you!"

Yami brought his head out of Yugi's hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Aishiteru, Aibou!" Yami bawled again.

After standing around, holding Yugi, for about 5 minutes, Yami decided that maybe a hot bath would bring Yugi back into consciousness. But, Yami didn't want to leave Yugi alone, especially right now, so he decided that he would join his unconscious aibou. (A/N: O.o )

In the bedroom, Yami took off Yugi's clothes and his own clothes as well. Next, Yami slipped his black swimming trunks on, and he put on Yugi's dark blue swimming trunks onto Yugi's body. Yami carried Yugi to the bathroom. Still holding Yugi protectively, Yami leaned over and turned on the hot water. After the tub was filled up, Yami stepped into the tub, with Yugi in his arms, and slowly, getting his body used to the temperature of the water, sat down. Yami lowered Yugi's body in extra slow. When both bodies were in the tub, Yami opened up his legs, and gently placed Yugi in-between them. The water came up to about mid-point on Yugi's neck, and shoulder height for Yami. Yami placed his strong, protective arms around Yugi's body, so that his hands would meet below Yugi's chest. For 30 minutes, Yami sat in the tub with his aibou. It was after those 30 minutes that Yami felt Yugi's body start to stir.

"Aibou?" Yami asked excitedly.

Very, very slowly, Yugi's immense, violet eyes opened.

"Yami? Is that really you!...Am I dead?"

"No, no, Aibou, you are alive!" Yami's eyes became even bigger now, and he started crying for joy.

Yugi looked around himself, then looked at Yami with that why-are-we-in-a-tub-together look. After receiving that look, Yami took his arms off Yugi.

"The hospital told me to keep you warm, so I put you in a tub filled with warm water, but I couldn't stand to be away from you; I needed to protect you."

"Who were those people who shot me?...I was in a hospital?"

"Yes, you were in the hospital for a little more than an hour. I have absolutely no idea who those people were that shot you."

Yugi then reached up to where the bandage was on his head, and winced in pain as he touched it.

"The bullet left a deep gouge in your head, but it missed you enough that it is somewhere in the water now. You were_ very_ lucky, Yugi."

"Am I going to live?"

"Yes, you are, but now I need to give you some medicine, and I need to call the hospital to let them know that you woke up."

"Thank you so much Yami! I don't know how to repay you!"

Yugi then hugged Yami's well-built, tan body, and Yami hugged him back.

"No need to, Aibou, just your presence and your love is enough for me."

Soon, Yami and Yugi were done hugging each other, so then they stepped out of the tub and dried themselves off. Yami then went over to the telephone, called the hospital, and let them know about Yugi's condition. After Yami was done talking on the phone, Yugi congratulated him; because Yami figured out how to use a telephone. Yami then gave Yugi his medicine that he was required to take once he had regained consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 10!

Sunwing: YaY! Yugi's back!

Please review!


	11. The Bath

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Warnings: **Shonen ai type stuff and/or slight yaoi. Don't like, don't read!

**Chapter 11: The Bath **

After about 3 weeks, Yugi had fully recovered; except for the scar on the left side of his head. (A/N: I know that is a fast recovery, but I want the story to get going).Yami and Yugi were both on the couch, watching a movie on T.V. During a commercial, Yugi looked over at Yami.

"Hey, Yami, this might sound a little weird, but I actually miss having a hot bath _with _you."

"Really?"

"Umm…yeah", said Yugi, his face turning bright red.

"Do you want a hot, relaxing bath right now?" asked Yami, his voice sounding a little seductive.

"If you don't mind, I would love it!"

After turning off the T.V., Yami and Yugi went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Yami, can you please look the other way so I can put on my swimming trunks?"

"Yugi, we have both seen each other naked, especially when we were inhabiting the same body, so I don't think it matters; at least not to me."

"Yami! Last time I saw you without **any** clothes on, you got really mad at me and you said the "F" word!"

"I wasn't thinking then!"

After arguing for a couple of minutes, Yami finally (somehow) convinced Yugi. Yami and Yugi both walked, with towels around their waists, to the bathroom. Yami closed the door behind them while Yugi turned the water on to the "hot" side. When Yugi turned around to face Yami, Yami had taken his towel off. Yugi's violet eyes skimmed Yami's tan body, once again, amazed at his well-built, muscular body. Yugi tried to refrain himself from looking at Yami's member, but he got a glimpse of it when he was looking down at the floor; Yugi blushed even more. Yami walked passed Yugi, and slowly lowered himself into the hot water.

"Come on in, Yugi", said Yami, turning off the water.

Still blushing, Yugi took his towel off and stepped into the tub across from Yami. When Yugi got comfortable with the water temperature, he climbed into Yami's lap. Yami put his arms around Yugi, hugged him, and planted a kiss on his aibou's cheek.

"Mmm…Yami…that feels good."

Yami turned Yugi around so they were facing each other, put his hands on Yugi's face, and kissed his aibou on the lips. Yugi put his arms around Yami's tan neck and kissed back. Taking one hand off of Yugi's face, Yami reached over, and started stroking Yugi's back. After a little while, Yami and Yugi separated their lips from each other. Feeling something uncomfortable, Yugi looked down and saw Yami's erected member.

"Sorry", said Yami, blushing.

"Not now!" pleaded Yugi.

"I won't make love to you if you don't want me to."

They were both silent for a while, but Yugi broke the silence a couple minutes later.

"Umm…Yami…may I try something?"

"Sure…I guess."

Blushing madly, Yugi reached down with his left hand and wrapped his fingers around Yami's erect member. Yugi gently squeezed it, making Yami moan in pleasure. Happy with Yami's reaction, Yugi squeezed a little harder and slowly slid his hand down to the base. Yugi kept on going up and down with his hand until Yami told him to stop. Yami then quickly jumped out of the tub and went over the toilet. Yugi laughed when he saw Yami release into the toilet.

"No more baths for now…at least not together", said Yami, his face completely red now.

"Okay."

After Yami and Yugi dried themselves off (after Yugi got out of the tub), they went downstairs to continue watching T.V.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 11!

Sunwing: Aww….a bath together. So yes, they are now comfortable seeing/being with each other naked. O.o

Preview for next chapter: Yami, Yugi, and Jonouchi go to a bar…and get drunk…Yugi's really affected…um..more slight shonen ai stuff maybe….because they're drunk. No lemons though; not yet.

Please Review! Arigato!


	12. The Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Warnings: **characters getting drunk and some talk about sex

**Chapter 12: The Bar**

Yami and Yugi went back to the couch to continue watching the movie. After they sat down, Yami tightened his grip on the couch and scrunched up his face.

"Yami, is something – " (A/N: the quotation mark won't go the right way!) Yugi didn't finish because Yami gestured downward and Yugi saw that Yami's black, leather pants had a little bump sticking up through the material.

"It came back", Yami managed to say,

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to take a hot shower; that might make it stop."

Without saying anything further, Yami hobbled upstairs.

_Poor Yami_, Yugi thought.

About 20 minutes later, Yami came back down, smiling.

"I'm 'cured'!" Yami said happily to Yugi, but Yugi just rolled his eyes. Just then, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it", Yami called.

"Hello? Oh hi Jonouchi!...No, Yugi and I aren't doing anything right now…Yugi might be uncomfortable with that…bring him anyway?...okay, then see you there, bye!"

Yami hung up.

"Yugi, Jonouchi wants you and me to come to the bar for some beer."

"Yami…I don't drink", Yugi said, worriedly.

"We'll walk!"

"No, Yami, I really don't want to go."

"You can just stand around then."

"Okay."

Yami and Yugi walked into the bar where they were greeted by Jonouchi.

"Yo! Yami! You were actually able to get Yugi to come!"

"Yugi doesn't want to drink; he just wants to stand around."

"Come on, Yugi!" Jonouchi said, "at least one!"

"…"

"Here", Yami said, holding a cup of beer to Yugi, "just one little sip."

Yami handed the cup to Yugi, and Yugi took a sip, then he took another, and another.

"Yami, what did you do to Yugi's drink? He seems to like it a lot!" whispered Jonouchi.

"I didn't do anything. I just had a hunch that he might like the same kind I do."

Soon, Yugi had devoured every last drop of the beer.

"More please!"

Smiling, Yami ordered 3 more drinks – one for himself, one for Yugi, and one for Jonouchi. After about half an hour, all three friends had drunk 4 large cups each.

"Yami, let's go home", Yugi said, talking to the wall.

"Is this his first drink, Yami?" Jonouchi asked.

"Hai", said Yami, walking over to Yugi and picking him up.

"Yami! Put me down!" Yugi pouted.

"You are in no state to walk, so I will carry you home."

Holding Yugi very tightly, Yami said good-bye to Jonouchi and walked out of the bar.

"I never thought you would be so affected, Aibou", said Yami, carrying Yugi like a child.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Yugi asked drunkenly.

"Jonouchi and I had the same type and same amount of beer as you had, but we weren't as affected as you."

Soon, Yami arrived home, still carrying Yugi in his arms.

"Hey, Yami", said Yugi, changing the subject, "when we get home, can we have "fun" in the bed?"

"Yugi?...we are home."

"Oh goody!"

"Aibou, we don't have a big enough bed."

"Put the two beds together!"

"Yugi….are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I need you so badly, Yami!" Yugi said, kissing Yami's lips hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 12!

Sunwing: Drunk Yugi wants sex! hmm…lemon or no lemon?...lemon or no lemon?...lemon or no lemon?

No preview this time because then I would give away my choice from above (about the lemon).

To all of my reviewers: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing; it encourages me to update faster.


	13. The Murderer Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Warnings: **umm…not really, but possibly abuse; I don't know! Also, shonen ai.

I have chosen…..no lemon! Don't be mad, the lemon is in a couple of chapters.

**Chapter 13: The Murderer Returns**

Yami forced Yugi's head away from his, breaking the kiss. Yugi moaned in protest.

"Yami?"

"Yugi, you are very drunk! If we do make love, you will regret it when you come back to sanity!...Aibou?"

Yami looked down at Yugi, and lifted up his chin; Yugi's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

"So much for that", Yami said, walking in the house with a sleeping Yugi in his arms. Yami carried Yugi upstairs to their bedroom, and put Yugi on Yugi's bed. Yami then closed the bedroom door halfway, and walked downstairs.

Once Yami got downstairs, his stomach growled. He looked at the clock and realized that it was 7:12 P.M.; he had not eaten supper yet. Yami wandered around the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Finally, Yami found a frozen pepperoni pizza in the freezer. Yami walked to the pizza oven, stuck the pizza in, turned it on, and waited for about 6 minutes. After 6 minutes, the little bell thing on the pizza oven dinged; telling Yami that his pizza was done cooking. When Yami opened the oven, the warm smell of delicious pepperoni pizza drifted into his nose, making his mouth water.

When Yami was done eating, he went upstairs to the bedroom to check on Yugi. Yami turned on the light; Yugi was not there.

"Aibou? Are you in here?"

Yami then felt a tug on his heart. He noticed that the millennium puzzle, which was usually kept in a glass case between their beds, was gone. Yami felt another tug at his heart, but this time, more painful. Because Yami only felt pain in his heart when the millennium puzzle was being taken apart, he figured that Yugi was destroying it for some reason.

"Yugi! Where are you? Why are you breaking the puzzle?"

Just then, Yami heard soft crying coming out of the bedroom and down the hall. There, in a guest bedroom, Yami found a person taking the puzzle apart.

"AIBOU! What are you doing?" Yami yelled, clutching his chest in pain.

Yami then heard a muffled scream. In a corner of the bedroom was Yugi, tied up, with no shirt on, and a bandana around his mouth. Yami then saw the stranger quickly jump out of the window, and run away, leaving the puzzle behind. Yami, still moaning in pain, ran to Yugi and untied him.

"Yami!...help me!" Yugi continued to scream.

Yami quickly tried to comfort Yugi by wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh….it's okay now, that person, whoever they were, left."

"The puzzle…." Yugi said weakly, "they broke some of it!"

Yami just looked at the puzzle and nodded, tears forming in his eyes. _Why are people trying to separate Yugi and I?_, Yami thought.

"Yami, it was that guy who shot me!"

"You sure?" asked Yami, becoming furious.

"Yes! I immediately recognized him! He somehow broke into this window, came to our bedroom, and brought me here! He tried to kill me again, but he told me that maybe breaking my relationship with you would be more amusing, so he grabbed the puzzle too!"

"Is that why you have no shirt on?"

"Yes, he was going to rape and kill me, but then he saw the millennium puzzle."

"Who are those people? Why are they trying to kill you, and hurt me?" Yami asked.

Instead of replying, Yugi crawled into Yami's lap and hugged him hard.

"Yugi…..don't", Yami said painfully, motioning towards the millennium puzzle, "I'm weak. I can't take any pressure. You need to put the puzzle back together."

Obeying Yami's "order", Yugi crawled out of Yami's lap and to the puzzle. One by one, he fitted the pieces back to their proper spot. In about 5 minutes, Yugi had completely fixed the puzzle.

"Arigato, Aibou."

"Well, why wouldn't I put the puzzle back together? Aishiteru, Yami-kun!" said Yugi, who crawled back into Yami's lap and hugged him again. Yami rested his head on Yugi's head, and wrapped his arms around him. Yami's red eyes started to close.

"Yami! What's wrong?" Yugi asked jumping out of Yami's lap.

"Yugi…aishiteru…" Yami then collapsed on the floor.

"YAMI! What's wrong!"

Yami did not reply; he just lied haphazardly on the floor. Yugi leaned over and put his hand on Yami's forehead; it was normal temperature.

_Yami, what's wrong with you?_ Yugi said to himself.

Just in case, Yugi quickly went downstairs, got a wet cloth, and hurried back up to Yami. Yugi gently placed the wet cloth on Yami's forehead. He attempted to pick Yami up, but he was too weak, so Yugi just sat Yami up in a comfortable position. Making sure Yami _was _alive, Yugi took two fingers and placed them on Yami's neck. Yugi signed in relief when he felt Yami's pulse against his fingers. Just then, Yami's red eyes flicked open.

"Yami!"

"Aibou? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. We were just hugging, and all of a sudden, you collapsed!"

"I did!"

"Yes."

"Did I hurt you accidentally?"

"No, I jumped out of your lap when I felt your body go limp."

"Sorry, Aibou, I guess I was still too weak."

"Is all of your strength back now?"

"Let's find out", Yami replied, opening his arms to hug Yugi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

END OF CHAPTER 13!

Sunwing: hehehe….no lemon! There WILL be one coming up though!

Preview: Yami is going to give Yugi a present (not b-day or Christmas though) Take a guess if you want during the review. The next chappie is going to be short.

Please Review!


	14. Yugi's Present part one

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Note: In case you're wondering from the last chapter why Yami was so weak when the puzzle was being broken, it's because Yami is still "part of" the puzzle if you know what I mean.

Also, Bakura will show up eventually, but in this short chappie, I'm only **mentioning** Ryo's house and stuff.

**Chapter 14: Yugi's Present (Part 1)**

The next day, Yami asked Yugi if he could spend a couple of hours at Ryo's house.

"Why, Yami?"

"I have a present for you, but I don't want you to see it until I'm done."

"Yami, it's not my birthday **or** Christmas!"

"I know, but I think this present can't wait."

"What is it?" Yugi pestered Yami.

"It's a surprise", Yami replied.

After convincing Yugi to leave, Yami drove him to Ryo's house.

"I'll pick you up in an hour or so, Yugi!"

"Okay."

Instead of going straight home, Yami took the route to Slumberland Furniture. There, Yami bought a king-sized bed, which was brought to his house in a semi truck. The man who drove it helped Yami discard the two beds that were in the bedroom, and helped him carry the king-sized bed into the house; up to the bedroom. Yami would put the bed where he wanted it later. Yami paid and thanked the semi truck driver. After he left, Yami went back to the bedroom, and examined the space (in the room), and the bed size.

_Yugi and I both like to sleep in corners_, Yami pointed out to himself, so he moved the bed into a corner of the room. Yami also re-arranged other things in the bedroom (dressers, shelves, odds 'n ends, etc.). Next, Yami put sheets, blankets, and soft pillows on the bed. The last detail Yami included was scattered candles around the room. Yami _then_ was ready to pick Yugi up.

After arriving at Ryo's house, Yugi immediately said good-bye to Ryo and hopped inside Yami's car.

"So, what's the surprise?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Yami replied with a big grin on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 14!

Sunwing: Hmm let's see…big bed…chapter title said 'part one'….use your brain (if you have one. lol) It's pretty obvious of where I'm taking Yami and Yugi. hehehe

Preview: Take a guess when you review!

Please Review! Thank you to everybody who has!


	15. Yugi's Present part two

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: **Sex, lemon, whatever you want to call it.

From the warning thing above, it's easy to tell that Yami's ready to give Yugi a good time!

**Chapter 15: Yugi's Present (Part 2)**

Soon enough, Yami and Yugi arrived at their home. They both entered through the door.

"Where's the surprise?" Yugi asked, getting impatient.

"Be patient little one, you will find out soon enough."

Yami then sneaked behind Yugi and wrapped a thick, black cloth around his giant eyes.

"Yami, what –" (A/N: The quotation mark STILL won't go the right way!)

"Shh…", said Yami, gently tying the blindfold, and placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Slowly, Yami guided Yugi upstairs, to the bedroom. He stopped Yugi in the middle of the doorway.

"Stay here", said Yami.

Yami then quickly lighted a match, and ran around the room, lighting every candle there was.

Yugi began to worry, "Yami, what are you doing? Why did you light a match?"

Yami did not reply. Instead, he stepped behind Yugi and took the blindfold off. Yugi's jaw immediately dropped down, and his eyes grew even bigger.

"Yami, this is amazing!"

"I'm guessing you like it then", Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, and resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"I LOVE it! As much as I love you!"

**(The lemon kind of starts here, so if you don't like, then don't read! The lemon takes up the rest of this chapter.)**

Still in Yami's embrace, Yugi turned around to face him. Yugi grabbed Yami's face, and kissed him on the lips. Yami kissed back. Gently, Yami pressed his tongue against Yugi's lip's asking his hikari to open his mouth. Slowly, Yugi did open his mouth, and Yami's tongue slipped in. Yami's tongue "massaged" Yugi's tongue, making Yugi quietly moan in pleasure. After a couple minutes of doing this, Yami pulled his tongue out of Yugi's mouth, and broke the kiss. Yugi started to moan in protest.

"Shh…", Yami gently said.

Yami then picked Yugi up in his strong arms, and carried him to the king-sized bed. After walking to the bed, Yami gently lowered Yugi down onto the soft covers. Yugi was on his back, legs stretched out to full length, and Yami's legs were straddling Yugi's thighs. Yugi's hands reached up under Yami's shirt, and he started to caress Yami's abdomen. "Helping" Yugi, Yami took his shirt off, impressing Yugi's eyes.

"Your body never ceases to amaze me", Yugi quietly said to Yami.

"I know", Yami replied.

Yami carefully slipped Yugi's shirt off, and he began to lick his aibou's chest. Next, Yami's tongue moved over to Yugi's left nipple. He gently nibbled it, causing Yugi to grip Yami's shoulders tighter. Yami then moved to Yugi's other nipple, and nibbled it too.

"Yami…"

Yami sat up, "What is it my sweet hikari?"

Yugi didn't reply, instead, he lightly tugged at Yami's pants; he wanted to take them off.

"You have my permission, Aibou."

Smiling, Yugi brought his hands down from Yami's shoulders, and unbuttoned Yami's pants. Yugi then unzipped the black pants, and pulled them down revealing Yami's boxers. Gently, with a little force, Yami pushed Yugi back down on his back. Yami then undid Yugi's pants, and slipped them off. When Yami took Yugi's pants off, he also finished taking off his own. Yami randomly tossed the two articles of clothing off of the bed.

Before Yugi could do anything, Yami quickly took Yugi's boxers off, revealing Yugi's erect member. Yami grinned at his hikari's naked form. Yugi quickly sat up and gently pulled down Yami's boxers. Yami's member was also erect. Both aibous were now completely naked. Yugi lied back down, and grinned at Yami.

"Yami", Yugi moaned, "I need you inside of me."

"Aibou, we are both virgins, it's going to hurt."

"I know….but at the moment, I don't care. I love you so much, Yami!"

Yugi tried to open his legs, but he remembered that Yami was on top of him.

"Yami, please get off me for a second."

Yami got off of Yugi. Yugi then spread his legs as wide as he comfortably could, revealing his entrance to Yami. Grinning, Yami crawled in-between Yugi's legs.

"Are you **_sure_** you want this, Yugi?"

"Yes, Yami!"

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable; I will stop immediately."

"Okay."

Trying his best not to hurt Yugi, Yami put the tip of his member by Yugi's entrance, and slowly pushed in. Yugi's body immediately tensed up from the intrusion, and he gave a gasp.

Yami stopped pushing in, "Yugi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yami. It just feels different, but good."

Yami pushed in the rest of the way, drawing a loud moan from his hikari. Instead of pulling out, Yami reached over and grasped Yugi's member. He slid his hand up and down, steadily increasing speed and pressure. Soon, Yugi released white liquid onto Yami's hand. Yami then took Yugi's seed and lapped it up with his tongue. Then, slowly, Yami started to pull out.

"Yami….", Yugi said, out of breath, "harder….faster….PLEASE!"

Yami started to increase his movements, making Yugi began to moan even louder. Almost every time Yami thrusted inside of Yugi, he hit a big sweet spot, making Yugi's hips buck. After a while, Yami got to the point where he was going as fast as he could.

"Yugi…I'm going to cum!"

Immediately after Yami said that, he released his seed very deep inside of Yugi.

"…..Yami….."

"Are you okay, Aibou?"

"I have never felt better!"

Since Yami was done, he started to pull out.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out in protest, "don't stop now!"

Yami ignored Yugi and pulled out, leaving Yugi feeling uncomfortable from the loss of being filled.

Right away, Yami sat Yugi up, and tried to calm him down by stroking his back. Both Yami and Yugi were breathing fast and hard, trying to catch their breath.

"Aishiteru, Yami!"

Yami smiled. After a couple of minutes, Yugi's body had calmed down.

Yami grinned, "Both of us are going to have trouble walking the next few days."

Yugi nodded, and then hugged Yami. Yami put his arms around Yugi."

"That was wonderful!" Yugi said.

After hugging for a while, Yami and Yugi both decided to take a shower (together). They both washed their bodies very well. Like Yami said, they both had trouble walking. After getting cleaned up, it was around midnight, so they both cuddled together in their new bed, and fell asleep, clutching each other's bodies. (Yami and Yugi washed the bed sheets before they went to sleep. It would have been gross if they hadn't.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 15!

Sunwing: Finally…the two lovers had sex! Let me know in the review if this lemon completely sucked or not! Thanks!

Preview: It's 101 degrees Fahrenheit, and Yugi gets crabby (of course Yami likes the temperature). Oh! And Bakura! He'll show up in the next chappie! (along with Ryo)

Please Review! Arigato!


	16. Hot Weather

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: **Swearing, shonen ai, a **little** talk about sex, shadow game injuries

**Chapter 16: Hot Weather**

The bright morning sun shined through the curtains of Yami and Yugi's bedroom. Yami opened his big, red eyes, at first confused that his beautiful hikari was cuddled up against him. But then he remembered that they now shared a bed, and that they had sex last night. Yami was on his back in the middle of the bed. Yugi was lying on the left side of his body, his abdomen side pressed up against the right side of Yami's body. Yugi's hands were in loose fists against Yami's side. Yami had his right arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulder. (A/N: You can obviously tell that I love cuddly detail!)

Yami looked over at the little thermometer that was kept in the bedroom; it was 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Yami looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He remembered being an Egyptian pharaoh. Almost every day was around this temperature (or even hotter), so he was very used to it. In fact, Yami _enjoyed _the boiling, hot weather. Coming back to reality, Yami looked down at his sleeping Yugi.

_Aibou…._

Slightly adjusting his body, Yami leaned his head down and buried his face in Yugi's spiky hair; breathing in his wonderful scent. Yugi opened his eyes, feeling Yami's face in his hair.

"Yami?"

Quickly, Yami took his head out of Yugi's hair.

"You smell good", Yami said, blushing.

Yugi rolled his eyes, and scooted his body even closer to Yami's tan, shirtless body. Yugi took one of his hands, and tried to pull off one of the sheets on the bed; but he failed because of his position.

"What's wrong, Aibou?"

"I'm hot!"

"Hot?" Yami asked, confused, "it's _only_ 101 degrees Fahrenheit."

"What!"

"It is 101 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Yami, **_please_** take the covers off, I'm boiling in here!"

"Then why did you scoot closer to me?"

"YAMI! Just do it!"

Confused by Yugi's behavior, Yami grabbed all of the sheets, and thrusted them away from both of their bodies.

Yami repeated his question, "why did you scoot closer to me?"

"Because I love you!"

By now, Yami was **_very_** confused.

"That makes no sense at all! Is something wrong?"

"No…hot weather just makes me crabby."

"Hot weather? It isn't _that_ hot."

"Yami, I never lived in Egypt, you did! So it makes sense that you are comfortable, and I am not!"

Yami has never seen Yugi act like this before. Usually **_he_** was the one to lose his temper, not Yugi. With the hand that was around Yugi's shoulder, Yami started to caress Yugi's back, hoping that this would somehow calm him down. Yugi quickly jerked his body away from Yami.

"Leave me alone!"

Tears began to form in Yami's red eyes. He has never been treated like this, at least not from Yugi. Yami watched with worry as Yugi began to tear off his pajama top, and then his pajama pants. The only thing Yugi left on was his boxers.

"I really wished we had an air-conditioner", Yugi mumbled.

"What's an air-conditioner, Aibou?"

"Later Yami. I'm not in the mood to explain things to you! Please leave!"

Yami felt rejected. A tear fell down his cheek, and onto the bed. Not wanting to upset Yugi, Yami got out of bed, and exited the room, with his boxers still on. Because of the previous night's activities, Yami hobbled downstairs. When Yami got to the kitchen, he did not feel like eating breakfast; he was worried about Yugi.

_Ryo,_ Yami thought, _I wonder how he is dealing with the hot weather._

With that, Yami walked over to the telephone, and called Ryo, but instead of a nice, gentle voice answering, Yami was answered by a hoarse, unforgivable voice; Bakura's.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura yelled into the phone.

"I would like to speak to Ryo."

"What…Pharaoh…why the hell are _you _calling!"

"Hello Bakura", Yami said angrily, "I didn't think you would recognize my voice."

"How** can** I forget your voice, Pharaoh! We have had such an interesting past together!"

"May I speak with Ryo!" Yami was now practically yelling at Bakura. (He hates Bakura **a lot**!)

"Fine, you bastard!"

Bakura slammed the phone down. Yami could clearly hear Bakura's voice yelling for Ryo to come down. Ryo immediately came down because he knew what Bakura would do him if he didn't obey him.

"Hello?" Ryo asked; his voice sounded scared.

Yami made sure that he would talk nicely to Ryo, "Hello, Ryo, this is Yami."

"Ohh!... Hi Yami!"

"Ryo, I was just wondering, do _you_ feel 'crabby' in hot weather?"

"Well, I used to. But now, if I complain, Bakura gets after me. Anyway, we have air-conditioning."

"I was just wondering because Yugi is very upset, but I have no idea what to do; I like this weather, but he loathes it."

"Umm….if it's okay with Bakura….maybe you two could come over."

Yami heard Bakura's voice yell in the background, "What! Ryo, what the hell is your problem! The pharaoh and I are natural born enemies! We hate each other!...But I guess I would enjoy **killing** him!... Sure, they can come over!"

"Is that okay, Yami?" Ryo asked into the phone.

"Yes, Yugi and I will be there as soon as we can. Tell Bakura to be ready to play some **shadow games**!"

After saying good-bye, Yami hung up and went back upstairs to the bedroom. Yugi was still on the bed, all sprawled out (in his boxers).

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Ryo just invited us over to his air-conditioned house for the day."

Yugi immediately sat up in bed, and looked straight into Yami's red eyes.

"Then let's go! Get dressed though, Yami!"

Yugi quickly jumped out of the bed, went to the dresser, and got dressed. Yami also got dressed. They both walked downstairs, and to the front door.

"Don't you want to eat anything, Aibou?"

"No thanks, Yami. I just want to go to Ryo's and cool off!"

Before they left, Yami quickly gathered some materials for shadow games (knifes, matches, lighters, other dangerous objects).

"What's all that for, Yami!"

"Bakura and I are going to be playing shadow games the entire time."

Together, holding hands, Yami and Yugi walked to Ryo's house. Once they got there, Ryo greeted them.

"Hello Yugi! Hello Yami!" Ryo said in his gentle voice.

"Hi Ryo!" Yugi replied.

Stepping aside, Ryo motioned for Yugi and Yami to come in. Yugi quickly ran into the house, happy to feel cool air. When Yami stepped in, he shivered.

"I-it's c-c-cold! Why is i-it s-s-so c-cold!"

"This is what air-conditioning is, Yami. This isn't cold, it's comfortable!" Yugi explained.

"W-where's B-Bakura?"

"Right here, you wimpy pharaoh!" Bakura said, coming into view.

"W-we will "p-play" o-outside, B-Bakura!"

Bakura agreed because he too didn't really enjoy the air-conditioning. Yami and Bakura walked out to the lawn, sat down, and immediately started their shadow games. Ryo closed the door behind Yugi.

"So….what do you want to do Yugi?"

"I don't know."

"I have some DVDs we could watch."

"Okay."

Yugi followed Ryo upstairs to his bedroom. Ryo noticed that Yugi was having a little trouble walking.

"Is something wrong with your legs, Yugi?"

Yugi immediately blushed, "Umm…………."

Ryo grinned at Yugi, "Or….did you and Yami have sex last night? I'm guessing that's what happened because your face is very red."

"Yeah…..we did." Yugi quietly replied, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed, Yugi. Bakura does that to me sometimes. I can't say "no" to him because if I do, he'll hurt me."

Ryo and Yugi quickly dropped the subject, and entered his room. For the rest of the day, Yugi and Ryo watched movies. When it started to cool down outside, Ryo turned the air-conditioner off. Around 8:00 P.M., it started to get dark. Yami entered Ryo's room, with Bakura right behind him; they both had cuts, bruises, ripped clothing, and other injurings on their bodies. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Yami! What happened to you!" Yugi bawled, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live, Aibou."

Yami had a particularly large scratch going down the side of his face; blood was still oozing out of it. Yugi quickly left Ryo's side, ran to Yami, and hugged him hard. Tears were falling down Yugi's cheeks at a fast pace.

"Aibou…calm down, I'll be okay." Yami said in a very gentle tone, "We can go home now."

"Thanks for coming over, Yugi and Yami", Ryo said, smiling.

Yugi looked around worriedly, "Where did Bakura go?"

Yami turned his head around and saw that Bakura **wasn't** behind him anymore, "I don't know."

"He probably went to his bedroom", Ryo said.

After saying good-bye to Ryo, Yami and Yugi walked home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 16!

Sunwing: There's Bakura; or at least that's how I see him; unforgivable, mean, abusive, etc.

Preview: Well….I'll just say a lemon, and the people who shot Yugi come back.

Just a little note: If you think about it, this story has no real plot…hmm……I'll have to come up with one.

Please Review! Arigato!


	17. Banishment to the Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: **Lemon, swearing, mild violence

Author's Note: YaY! 50 reviews! Thank you soooo much!

**Chapter 17: Banishment to the Shadow Realm **

Once Yami and Yugi got home, they were very tired. Yugi, who was still very concerned for Yami, helped treat Yami's wounds. When Yami took his shirt off, Yugi started bawling again; Yami had multiple wounds on his tan body. After about half an hour, Yami and Yugi were both ready to go to bed.

Yugi was very confused by Yami's behavior in the bed: instead of Yugi cuddling up against Yami, Yami was cuddling against Yugi's small body.

"Yami?"

"Hmm…"

"Umm….why are you acting like this?"

"I thought I would give a night of "dominance", even though we are not having sex."

Yami now had his head on Yugi's smooth chest, his spiky hair tickling Yugi's chin, one leg wrapped around one of Yugi's legs, and both of his hands on Yugi's abdomen. Yugi, unexpectedly, became aroused, so his member stiffened. The leg that was on top of Yugi's member twitched at the feeling, and Yami lifted it off of Yugi's body.

"Getting excited now are we?" asked Yami in a seductive tone.

"I guess."

"Well, then come and get me, Aibou."

Yami then got off of Yugi, and spread his limbs out as far as he could, making himself completely vulnerable to Yugi.

"No, Yami. As much as I want to, I can't; your body is too injured."

"I have experienced worse, Yugi. Are you going to take me or not?"

"NO!"

Yami shrugged, then climbed back on "top" of Yugi.

"Well…maybe some other time I will feel you inside of me." Yami said in a barely audible voice.

"Good night, my sweet Yami."

"Good night, my lovely hikari."

The next morning, when Yami woke up, Yugi was nowhere to be seen. Yami shifted his body in different directions, surprised that he didn't feel any pain from the previous day's shadow games. Just then, Yami heard a seductive tone talking to him.

"Feeling better, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Aibou?"

Yami was taken aback by Yugi's appearance. Yugi was wearing his usual black, leather pants, but he wore a black button shirt with the first four buttons undone. The part of the shirt that was unbuttoned was pushed back, so Yugi's collarbone and the top part of his chest was exposed.

"Aibou?" Yami said again.

"Do you want me, Yami? You said that you couldn't wait to feel _me _inside of you."

"I'm just surprised! You have never tried to look sexy."

"Well, Yami, you said that you would give me a night of dominance!"

"It's morning."

"So….same, difference."

**(I'll just say that the lemon starts here. Go down, and I'll tell you where the lemon ends. If you don't like, then don't read! For my lemon lovers, sorry if it sucks)**

Yugi then happily hopped onto the bed, joining Yami. Yami did not try to hold Yugi back; he accepted his own "promise" to Yugi. Yugi climbed on top of Yami's body, straddling his hips with his small legs. Then Yugi leaned over and started to lick Yami's chest. Unable to keep his hands still, Yami sneaked them up the back of Yugi's shirt, and started to caress the soft skin of Yugi's back. Yugi kept on licking Yami, gradually going up towards Yami's mouth. When Yugi's mouth found Yami's mouth, he pressed down hard with his lips. Yugi then pressed his tongue into Yami's mouth, and started to play with Yami's tongue. After doing this for a while, Yugi moved down to Yami's nipples, and he compassionately nibbled them. This caused Yami to moan in pure pleasure.

"Yugi…."

Yugi did not respond. Instead, he moved his tongue down to lick Yami's navel area. Even while he was doing this, Yugi brought his hands down to the waistband of Yami's boxers. Slowly, he pulled them down, releasing Yami's erect member. Yami started to moan even louder when he felt Yugi's small hand start to graze his member. Yami took his hands out of Yugi's shirt, and took it off.

"Sit up, Yami."

Obediently, Yami sat up, allowing Yugi to **completely **strip him of his boxers. Before returning to Yami, Yugi quickly took off his own clothes, and threw them randomly onto the floor. Yugi then, roughly, started to rub Yami's erection with his own.

Yami gasped, "Aibou!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders tight for support. Yugi then leaned down to Yami's member, and he started to lick the sides. Feeling extreme pleasure, Yami bucked his hips, wanting more. Quickly, Yugi stuck Yami's entire length in his mouth, sucking hard on it. Soon, Yami couldn't wait anymore.

"Yugi, I can't hold it!"

A few seconds later, Yami released in Yugi's mouth. Yugi happily swallowed.

"You taste good, Yami."

Yugi then removed his mouth from Yami's member.

"I kind of like this change……but don't get used to being seme", Yami said.

"I won't. Yami……turn over please."

Knowing what was coming next, Yami quickly rolled over, so his ass was facing Yugi. Yugi lined his member up with Yami's entrance, and he gently started to push in. Yami immediately gripped the bed sheets, but he soon relaxed when he felt pleasure. Yugi's member was soon buried in Yami, up to the hilt. Staying deep inside the older teenager, Yugi started to caress Yami's back.

"Mmm….." moaned Yami.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, Aibou, this just feels so good."

Once both Yami and Yugi got used to the feeling, Yugi started to pull out. When only the head was left inside of Yami, Yugi pushed back in. Gradually, their pace quickened. When Yugi was going as fast as he could, Yami grasped his own member, and started to pump it; he wanted Yugi and him to cum together. With each of Yugi's thrusts, he hit a big sweet spot inside Yami's body. Yami's hips bucked whenever his sensitive spot was hit, encouraging Yugi's member even deeper inside of him.

"Yami….YAMI!" screamed Yugi, releasing very deep in Yami's body.

"AIBOU!...YUGI!" Yami also cried out as he released.

Caressing Yami's hips, with his hands, Yugi slowly pulled out, causing Yami to moan at his now empty, sore channel.

**(Okay, the lemon ends here, but there's still little licky moments, and stuff like that.)**

"Aishiteru, Yami-kun", said Yugi, climbing off of Yami.

"Aishiteru, Aibou", said Yami.

Yugi broke his gaze with Yami, and looked at the mess splattered all over the bed and their bodies.

"Wow, Yami, you made a really big mess!"

"Do you want to help me clean it up?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and leaned his head down so he could lick Yami's stomach. Yami did the same to Yugi.

After Yami and Yugi were done cleaning each other, Yami, who was still naked, took the bed sheets, and threw them into the washing machine. He turned it on. When Yami came back to the bedroom, he saw Yugi getting ready for a shower.

"The washing machine is on, Aibou."

"Okay."

"May I join you in your shower?"

"Of course!"

Yami followed his hikari into the bathroom, where they both washed each other's bodies. By the time they were done in the shower, the bed sheets were done washing. After Yami dried off, he went downstairs and put the bed sheets in the dryer. Yami then went back upstairs to the bedroom.

"Yugi, we need to go to town today to get food and stuff."

"Okay, Yami. When are you planning to go?"

"As soon as you are ready."

Yugi's head, which _was _looking down, shot up to see a fully dressed, and ready Yami. He started to hurry.

"Take your time, koi." Yami said, smiling sweetly at his hikari.

"So…what did you think of this morning?"

"You were better than I would ever had expected, Aibou; but I think **_I_** will remain the dominant one!"

Yugi just smiled at Yami as he buttoned up his pants.

"I'm ready!"

Together, Yami and Yugi walked out of the house. Yugi walked over to the passenger side of the car, opened it up, and climbed in. Yami took his place at the driver's seat. Next, Yami turned the key in the ignition; he started the car.

"Yami, where are we going first?"

"Umm….probably Wal-mart", said Yami, looking both ways before turning a corner.

In about 15 minutes, Yami had arrived at Wal-mart. After choosing a parking spot close to the exit of Wal-mart, Yami and Yugi got out of the car, and walked towards the big building. Some girls who passed Yami stared at his sexy body hungrily; Yami only walked on with Yugi, blushing.

"Let's get food first", Yami said.

After Yugi got a cart, both Yami and Yugi walked to the food section.

"Umm...chewy bars, Capri-sun wild cherry, 2 milk, hamburger, buns, crackers, bread, Jell-O, cake mix, fruit-roll-ups, apples, taco shells, ketchup…..", Yami listed off, as Yugi placed each item inside the cart.

"Are we done at this section, Yami?"

"Yes. Next is the electronic section."

As Yami and Yugi were walking to the electronic section, they passed the two people who tried to kill Yugi.

"YAMI! It's them!"

Both killers quickly froze and looked at Yugi.

"Shit! They recognize us!"

The killer, who shot at Yugi, quickly drew a gun from his pocket. Everybody in that area started screaming, and ran away. The man with the gun pointed it straight at Yami's forehead.

"YAMI! NO!" Yugi screamed.

The man started to squeeze the trigger, but stopped when he saw the glowing third eye on Yami's forehead.

"What the hell is that!"

Yugi looked at Yami, "Yami?"

"This is only seen by people who trespass in my soul. You **_will not_** hurt my aibou again!", Yami yelled. (A/N: That's what Yami says in the manga; about his third eye)

The eye shined even brighter, making the two killers scream. Yugi recoiled from the bright light. After the light passed, Yugi saw the two killers lying on the floor haphazardly.

"Yami? What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry, Aibou, they won't hurt us anymore; I banished them to the Shadow Realm."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 17!

Sunwing: YaY! The two evil people are gone! And…Yami and Yugi had more fun.

Preview: Umm…not sure because I haven't typed it up yet…heh….um….yeah….

Anyway, please review! Domo arigato to those who have!


	18. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: **language, shonen ai, character getting drunk (is that even worth being put as a warning?), and mentions of sex

Note: If you're confused by some Japanese words that I use, I'll define some at the end of this chapter.

Also, domo arigato for reviewing!

**Chapter 18: Back to School**

Yugi turned to look at Yami, and smiled, "arigato, Yami."

Just then, the store manager and a police officer came to the scene.

"They're dead." Yami stated, "They now live in hell."

"Thank you mister…." the policeman gestured for Yami to tell him his name.

"Yami."

"Thank you, mister Yami, we have been trying to find these two for years. How did you know about them?"

Yami, roughly, yet kindly, pulled Yugi out from behind him, and showed the scar, on Yugi's head, to the store manager and the police officer, "they almost killed my best friend, my aibou, my koi! For that, I banished them to the Shadow Realm."

"Oh…um…thank you again, mister Yami." The police officer was going to question Yami about if was gay, because he called Yugi his koi, but he decided not to, after what he saw what Yami was capable of. Both the police officer and the store manager gave a slight bow, showing their gratitude to Yami. Yami and Yugi bowed back.

The store manager walked to the nearest phone, and made an announcement, over the store intercom, that it was safe to come back in. More police officers arrived, and they hauled the two bodies out of the building. The store manager came back to Yami with money in his hands.

"Arigato, Yami-kun, please accept this $1000 cash (U.S. money) for taking care of those two killers. They have been such a big burden in this town lately." (A/N: That might seem a lot, but that's the first amount that popped into my head.)

Yami held his hand out to accept the money, "Your welcome."

In about 10 minutes, everything was back to normal; people were back to their shopping. Yami and Yugi picked up the rest of the items on their list, checked out, went to the other stores they needed to go to, and then went home.

When they were unloading, Yugi tried to put a loaf of bread up _on top_ of the cupboard, but he couldn't reach.

"Yami, can you please put the bread up there, I can't reach."

Yami walked over to Yugi, and put the bread up on top of the cupboard, just barley reaching it himself.

"There you go, koi."

"Arigato!"

After they were done unloading, it was around 4:00 P.M. Yami and Yugi just laid around the house, doing nothing exciting, until 8:00 P.M.

"I'm bored", Yami pouted.

"_LOST_ is on, Yami!"

"It is? YAY!" (A/N: I love that show sooo much!)

So for the next hour, Yami and Yugi watched _LOST_. During a scary part, at least scary to Yugi, he yelped in fright, and clung himself to Yami's warm body, hiding his face in Yami's chest.

"It's not **_that_** scary" Yami teased, ruffling Yugi's spiky hair.

"I scare really easily, Yami!"

Yami picked Yugi up and set him on his lap. Yugi was facing the T.V., and Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. Yugi started to struggle, but Yami held him down firmly. Playfully, Yami nipped at Yugi's earlobe.

"YAMI!"

"Yes, koi?"

"Please let go of me!"

Yami rolled his eyes, with a sigh, and let go of Yugi.

"I just wanted to show you some affection, Aibou."

"We both did **this morning**!"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Yami, but I'm still very sore from our first night, _and _this morning."

After that little conversation, they did not talk to each other until they went to bed. Yugi slipped on his pajamas, while Yami put on his "bed-time boxers". Yugi couldn't help himself from blushing seeing Yami in _just _boxers. After they both climbed into bed, Yugi reached a hand over and started to caress Yami's broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yami."

"It's okay, Aibou, I should not be that demanding to a little body like yours."

Cuddling up against each other, Yami and Yugi exchanged aishiterus and good-nights, and fell asleep.

During the middle of the night, Yami woke up to find Yugi gone.

"Aibou!" Yami called out with concern, "AIBOU!"

Yami quickly jumped out of bed, and began searching all over the bedroom. He checked the closets, under the bed, and other hidden corners where Yugi's little body could fit. Yami left the bedroom, and began to scour the entire house. Finally, he found Yugi on the couch, wide awake.

"Aibou! What are you doing here? Come back to bed with me."

"Hi, Yami! Come lay next to me!" said Yugi, slightly drunk.

Yami immediately noticed that Yugi had been drinking a little, "Yugi, why did you drink some beer in the middle of the night? Why are you out here?"

"Oh…I was thirsty, so I opened the fridge, and took the first drink that I saw. I was too lazy to go back upstairs, so I came to lie on the couch. Come, join me, Yami!"

"No, Aibou. Let's just go back to our bed, and fall asleep. Anyway, we can't _both_ lay down on the couch together, comfortably."

"Okay, Yami", Yugi said a little sadly.

Before Yugi could do anything, Yami quickly picked him up, and held him very firmly against his own, shirtless body. Yugi tried to wiggle out, but he couldn't because of Yami's hold. After getting to the bedroom, Yami dumped Yugi on the bed, then went over to the door, and locked it so Yugi couldn't get back out. Yami then hid the key (to unlock the door) inside his pillow case. When Yami crawled onto the bed, he was immediately pounced on by Yugi.

"Mmm….Yami…." Yugi said, snuggling his head against Yami's bare chest, "You're really…warm…and sexy."

Yami ignored Yugi's compliment, and fell asleep.

The next morning, around 7:00 A.M. (Yugi naturally gets up early in the morning), Yami woke up to a screaming Yugi.

"YAMI! The door's locked! We're trapped! Help me! I NEED to go to the bathroom!"

Yami got up and saw Yugi looking for a paper clip to unlock the door.

"Relax, koi. Here's the key." Yami took the key out of his pillow case and tossed it to Yugi.

"Yami wha-" (A/N: The quotation mark doesn't go the right way behind a hyphen) Yugi cut off because Yami was already asleep again.

Yugi, still confused, unlocked the door, and continued his normal morning routine. After Yami finally got up, he wandered downstairs to find Yugi gathering different papers.

"Aibou, what are you doing?"

"Yami! School starts up again _tomorrow_! We just had a long spring break."

"SCHOOL! I thought we were done!"

"We may be seniors, but we still have a few more weeks left."

Yami, who was now feeling discouraged, joined Yugi in gathering school supplies.

**THE NEXT DAY**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!

Yami had just slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, just barely breaking it. Both Yami and Yugi got up, changed into their school uniform, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and did everything else that they did every morning. When they were ready to go, Yami followed Yugi out of the door; Yami locked it on the way out. Because of high gas prices, Yami and Yugi just walked together to school. Once they arrived, they quickly hooked up with Jonouchi and Honda.

"Hey, Yami! Did you know that you and Yugi are on the front page of the newspaper!" Jonouchi asked, waving a newspaper in front of Yami's face.

Yami took it out of Jonouchi's hand, and sure enough, there was Yugi and himself talking to the store manager and the police officer. Yami gave the newspaper to Yugi so he could see it too. All four friends talked about the story on the front page for a while, but they were interrupted by the first bell.

"Crap! See you guys third hour!" said Jonouchi, leaving the classroom.

When lunch time came, Yami and Yugi took their normal spots at a table where Jonouchi and Honda were. As they ate their food, which was pretty disgusting, (A/N: school food **_is_** disgusting!) Yami somehow got into the subject of him and Yugi making love for the first time.

"Let's take this somewhere else so we don't get caught", suggested a blushing Yugi.

After eating, all four friends went to a hallway where it is pretty much always deserted.

"OK, so how was it? Who was seme?" Jonouchi asked.

Yami put his arm around Yugi and smiled at his blushing hikari.

"We made love _twice_ over vacation. I was seme the first time, Yugi the second time. We both enjoyed it very much." With that, Yami gently kissed his hikari on the lips. By the time there was only 30 minutes of the lunch period left, Yami, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda moved to a different hallway. At one point, Yami pinned Yugi against the wall, kissing him all over his soft face. Little did they know that the principal had just come around the corner.

"HEY! You two! No showing affection during school!"

The principal stalked off, failing to realize that it was two males that were kissing. Yami quickly stopped kissing Yugi.

**TIME LAPSE TO AFTER GRADUATION AND ALL THAT….**

A/N: Yeah, yeah…I know I'm lazy!)

"Yay! No more school!" Yami yelled, filled with excitement, "we should all celebrate!"

Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda all looked at Yami and agreed with his choice: going to the bar. That night, all four friends showed up at the bar, where they found a whole bunch of other people from their school. It didn't take Yugi a long time to get dunk. He was soon on Yami's lap, kissing and touching him, and Yami was doing the same to Yugi (he's also very drunk). Eventually, things calmed down, and everybody went home. On the way home, Yami carried and kissed Yugi the entire way. Surprisingly enough, they didn't have sex, but they went straight to bed. (A/N: Sorry if that last part went a little fast, but I'm trying to get a move on this story.)

The next morning, Yami was woken up by Yugi gently kissing his forehead.

"Morning, Yami-kun", Yugi said in his sweet little voice.

"Ohayo, Aibou."

Yami then lifted up his own body slightly so he could kiss Yugi's forehead. After kissing Yugi, Yami lifted up the soft bed sheets and sat on top of them with his legs crossed. Smiling, Yugi also left the warmth of the bed sheets, and sat in Yami's lap, arms wrapped around Yami's tan body. Warm lips met warm lips as Yugi pressed his face against Yami's. Gradually, Yugi sneaked his hands down to Yami's boxers. When Yami felt the waistband of his boxers being moved, he broke the kiss, and stopped Yugi's hands.

"No, Aibou."

Yugi looked at Yami with a surprised look on his face, "Yami? Is something wrong? You never back down from sex."

Giving a soft smile, Yami kissed Yugi's soft cheek, "No, Aibou, nothing's wrong."

"Then why don't you want to do it?"

"I just don't feel like it for once."

"Yami, I know you want to because I can physically feel it." Yugi gently placed his hand over Yami's "hidden", erect member to prove his point. (A/N: I put 'hidden' because Yami's boxers are 'hiding' it.)

Yami took the hand is his hands and kissed it before putting it back at Yugi's side.

"My instinct may want to, but I'm tired right now, Yugi."

Yami then placed another kiss on Yugi's cheek before leaving the bed to use the bathroom.

_Yami's acting strangely. Something **has **to be wrong! _Yugi thought to himself, making sure that Yami wouldn't hear his thought through their mind link.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 18!

Sunwing: Hmm…yeah…I don't have a real comment to make this time.

Okay, I'll define some Japanese things (I might have some that are not even used yet):

**Aibou** – partner (used by the pharaoh in the Japanese)

**Yami** – Atemu (the pharaoh), or else darkness if it's not referring to the pharaoh.

**Hikari **– light

**Arigato/domo arigato – **thank you

**Ohayo** – good morning

**Ohayo gozaimasu** - A very polite good morning

**Koi** – love as in calling a person your love. 'Ai' also means love, but it's not referring to a person

**Hai** – yes

**Aishiteru** - I love you

**-kun** (as in using it at the end of a name; Yami-kun) – A respectful title for a person; same goes for '-san', '-sama', and '-chan'

**Mou hitori no boku** - the other me (used by Yugi in the Japanese)

**Mou hitori no Yuugi** – 'Another Yugi' or 'the other Yugi'

**Baka** - fool, idiot, stupid

**Mina** – everyone

**Shonen ai** – male/male love

**Yaoi** – I think you can figure that one out. lol.

**Kisama **– 'bastard' or 'you bastard'

**Yami no game** - Dark game, shadow game

I think that's all that I mainly see in Fanfiction. If there are others that you don't know, I might be able to translate.

I think that's all, so click the little review button down there, and let me know how I'm doing on this story. Domo arigato!


	19. Do you Truly Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**Warnings**: Shonen ai

Sunwing: This is just a little mini chapter. Oh, also some more Japanese things I forgot about before:

**Gomen** - Sorry

**Chibi** - little kid, toddler, child, what ever you want to call them

**Kawaii** - cute

**Chapter 19: Do you Truly Love Me?**

After Yugi got up, and did all of his other morning things, he went downstairs to find Yami eating a piece of toast.

"Yami…is something wrong?" Yugi asked, his eyes starting to water.

Yami looked up at Yugi, and his eyes softened, "Aibou…don't start crying…nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is!" Yugi cried, "I know something is wrong because you didn't want to have sex, and you're acting differently…more than usual!" Heavy tears began streaming down Yugi's cheeks.

Yami scooted the chair he was sitting on back, and he stood in front of his crying hikari. He placed his hands on each of Yugi's shoulders, and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing is wrong, Aibou. I promise."

Yami kissed Yugi's lips before drawing him into a tight hug.

"You promise?" Yugi whimpered.

"I promise, Yugi. I would never break a promise to you."

"Then show me that you love me."

Yami sighed, "No, Koi. At least not at the moment."

"You don't love me anymore!"

"Aibou!** NEVER** think that! I love you with all my heart! Just because I don't want to have sex at the moment, doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"Yami…" Tears were coming down from Yugi's eyes at a fast pace now.

"I DO love you, Yugi", Yami restated.

Yugi shrugged himself out of the hug, and headed for the door.

"Aibou! Where are you going!"

"I'm just going for a little walk to clear my mind."

"Come back soon."

"I will, Yami. I just want some time alone."

Yugi opened the door, and the bright morning sun came pouring in. Yugi then grabbed his sweatshirt, and stepped outside into the fresh air. After the door closed, a tiny tear fell down Yami's cheek.

_Aishiteru, Aibou_, Yami said to himself. What Yami didn't know was that Yugi heard Yami's thought over their mind link. Yugi smiled, and then continued on his walk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 19!

Sunwing: Aww….kawaii! Um…just a little heads up; I might take a little while to update because it's spring vacation, and also I'm still writing and working on the next chapters….so no preview available this time. Sorry.

Domo arigato to all of my reviewers! Thank you soooooo much! I love you! Also, I kind of have the end of this story mentally planned out, but if you would like something included, I **might** be able to squeeze it in; it depends. (no Seto or Anzu please….I can't stand them!)

DOMO ARIGATO! Please review!


	20. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai

**Note:** If you haven't noticed already, my profile has been updated a little…just in case you want to know a little about me.

**Another note**: Just to let you know, when I started this story, I completely forgot about the Kame Game Shop….so Yami and Yugi live in a normal house. Also, Yami and Yugi get all their money from dueling competitions, so they don't really work…and I'm not planning on having them go to college; that would be too boring and complicated.

I think that's all so enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 20: Separation **

About half an hour later, Yugi came back.

"Are you feeling better, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi did not tell Yami that he had overheard Yami thoughts.

FLASHBACK!

Yugi opened the door, and the bright morning sun came pouring in. Yugi then grabbed his sweatshirt, and stepped outside into the fresh air. After the door closed, a tiny tear fell down Yami's cheek.

_Aishiteru, Aibou_, Yami said to himself. What Yami didn't know was that Yugi heard Yami's thought over their mind link. Yugi smiled, and then continued on his walk.

END FLASHBACK!

Yugi walked over to Yami, who was lying on his back on the couch, and kissed him.

"Aishiteru, Yami-kun."

"Aishiteru, Aibou."

Yugi looked at the T.V., and immediately recognized what Yami was watching.

"Ooo! The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King!" (A/N: I love that movie!)

Yugi climbed on the couch and laid down in-between Yami's legs, on his belly. Yugi rested his head on Yami's groin.

"Am I hurting you, Yami?"

"No, Aibou. I actually like the feeling of a weight on my body."

(A/N: Just a description of their position: Yami's back is straight, leaning against the arm rest of the couch. From his hips down, Yami is laying down. Yami's legs are opened. Yugi is laying down on his stomach in-between Yami's legs, his head resting a little above Yami's groin. Yugi's head is facing the T.V. Yami's hands are resting near Yugi's head.)

During the part with Shelob (the giant spider), Yugi turned his head, and snuggled it against Yami's body. Yami moaned at the slight pleasurable feeling in-between his legs.

"Oh! Sorry, Yami", Yugi said after hearing Yami moan.

"It's okay, Aibou. It actually feels good."

Yugi gave Yami a smile, and snuggled his head into Yami again.

"Okay, you can stop now", Yami said with a little laugh.

After the movie got done, there was still a good amount of sunlight left to the day.

"Let's go for a walk, Koi", Yami said.

"Okay."

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Yami decided to ask his hikari a question: "Yugi… …why did you doubt my love for you?"

Yugi looked at Yami, but Yami didn't look back; he kept his eyes looking straight ahead.

"Well…you were acting differently, and it kind of scared me."

"Aibou….I could never not love you. Even if I do act differently, I still love you. If I didn't love you, I would've left as soon as I got my own body. I wasn't in the mood this morning because I was still exhausted from yesterday; graduation, getting drunk and all that.

Yugi did not know how to reply to that, so he kept on walking with his lover. At one point, they took a rest at the base of a **big** tree. Yugi rested his head against Yami's shoulder while Yami stared into space.

"Aibou, I need to use the bathroom", Yami said quietly to Yugi after a little while.

Yugi took his head off of Yami's shoulder, and Yami stood up, and started to walk to a gas station that was not far away. As he watched the former pharaoh walk away, Yugi slowly fell into a **_deep_** sleep.

**SMALL TIME LAPSE!**

As Yami zipped up his pants, he sensed that something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes, and walked with a fast pace out of the door of the gas station. As he came closer to the tree, Yami saw that Yugi wasn't there anymore. He then started to run. After he got to the tree, Yami saw no sign of his hikari anywhere.

"AIBOU!" Yami yelled. Not receiving a response, Yami tried the same strategy through his mind link; but that failed too.

_Aibou……where did you go?_ A tear fell down Yami's cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 20!

Sunwing: O.o Poor Yami. What do you think happened?

Preview: Continuation of 'mystery'.

Note: This time, it WILL be a while before I update…mainly because I want to get all this figured out; Yugi's disappearance. And also…school starts again tomorrow…I had a VERY SHORT spring break. Chibi pout!

Oh! I also have another story! It's not posted yet, but it should be tomorrow. That'll slow me down too. Anyway, please R&R that story; A Pharaoh's Battle (when it comes out) PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if it is any good. If it's not, I'll delete it.

Please Review this one too! Your reviews motivate me to keep on writing….sometimes instead of paying attention in class, I'm working on my stories…heheheh…no worries though, I do fine in school.

Domo arigato for reviewing!


	21. Separate Locations

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Sunwing: I'm sorry that my chapters are short. I just think that by doing that, it keeps people 'suspended', and they want to keep reading. So I'm sorry if my chapters are too short for you.

WARNINGS: Language

**Chapter 21: Separate Locations**

Yami fell to his knees in tears.

"Aibou!... Aibou!"

When Yami inhaled to cry out again, he caught a whiff of something that was not natural in the air.

"Damn it! I know this smell! Damn it!... Damn it! This could help me! What is that smell!"

For five minutes, Yami kept on sniffing the air, trying to place the scent.

"Chloroform!" he finally yelled.

Another tear fell down his cheek; somebody had 'poisoned' his aibou.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi slowly opened his violet eyes and looked around at his location. He was apparently in a cage, and everywhere he looked was pure darkness. There was also a strong musty smell in the air.

"Yami! Where are you!" Yugi cried out.

Tears immediately streamed down from Yugi's eyes when there was no response. He began to cry softly, resting his head on his knees which were wrapped around by his arms.

_Yami!_, Yugi screamed into his mind link, _help me!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

As Yami was thinking about what to do, he suddenly felt pure fear in the mind link he shared with Yugi.

_Aibou!_

No response.

_Yugi must be a good distance away if I can't talk to him_, Yami thought, _but no matter what, I'll find him. _

Yami then started to search around town for any sign of his beloved, hoping that some kind of a miracle would happen.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Again, getting no response, Yugi continued on crying. All Yugi could possibly think about was Yami. He hoped that nothing had happened to him. Soon, Yugi cried himself to sleep.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami had just walked into his house, exhausted; he had been searching for three hours, but found nothing. He was in no mood to eat or watch T.V., so he went straight to bed, clutching his mini chibi plush toy of Yugi. (A/N: The chibi plushies are **about** 8 inches tall.)

_Aibou…._

Tears began to come out of Yami's eyes, showing no sign of leaving. By the time Yami actually fell asleep, his little plush toy was drenched.

At one point in the middle of the night, Yami woke up. At first, he forgot that Yugi was gone, so he went to pet Yugi. As his hand touched the bed, Yami suddenly remembered what had happened. Yami began to cry again, and he brought the chibi plush toy of himself next to the wet Yugi plush in his arms. Hugging them both close, Yami fell asleep again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 21!

Sunwing: Yes, yes….another short chappie…..sorry.

Preview: Well let's see…:looks at written stuff on notebook paper:….well it's going to be a longer chapter for sure (about 9 written pages). Umm…the guy who kidnapped Yugi comes "into view". And Yami, Jonouchi, and Honda are looking for Yugi.

Sorry if constantly "jumping" between Yami and Yugi is annoying you….I want to keep it updated on how they are.

Umm…I don't know how long it will be until I update; I have everything **written** out, but it's a pain to type it. I also have these two MAJOR assignments to do…..so….yeah…I'm kind of busy.

Oh…I also need a little help. I need an 'evil' name. If possible, don't use any names from any of the anime shows. Also, try to make it a Japanese name. Thank you.

PLEASE R&R!

W00T! I have 69+ reviews! Thank you sooooooo much!

Domo arigato to my reviewers!


	22. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: **language, 'violence'

Sunwing: Sorry it took me a little while to update. Oh…in this chapter, whenever I say 'Atemu', I'm referring to Yami.

**Chapter 22: Searching**

Yugi was woken up by a hard kick in his side.

"Get up, Yugi!"

Yugi quickly opened his tear stained eyes, and looked at the man standing next to him. There was a little light, but all Yugi could tell was that the man was clad in all black, he had black, _slightly_ spiky hair, and he had piercing red, soleless eyes.

"GET UP!"

Yugi quickly stood up, whimpering a little. The man looked at Yugi and smirked.

"So….this is Atemu's boyfriend; a wimpy, little runt. I don't know what he sees in you."

"You know Yam— I mean Atemu?" Yugi asked very quietly.

"Pfft…of course I know him. Follow me."

"How do you know him? Why did you kidnap me? What are you going to do with me? Wha— " (damn quotation mark!)

Yugi was suddenly slapped on the face. He was hit so hard that he fell to the dusty ground.

"Shut the HELL up!"

Yugi began to cry, "please…take me back to Yami."

"No way, Baka! Now that I have my chance, I'm going to make his life as miserable as possible! Heheh…he goes by 'Yami' now….heh."

Yugi blinked, and his eyes grew bigger, "Leave Yami alone!" he cried.

Yugi was hit again, this time in the stomach.

"SHUT….YOUR…DAMN….MOUTH!"

The man roughly grabbed one of Yugi's arms, and dragged him to another room. Tears were streaming down from Yugi's eyes.

_Yami! Please help me!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami's eyes shot open. In the mind link, Yami felt fear, hunger, sadness, and pain.

"AIBOU!"

Yami quickly got up, got dressed, and called Jonouchi.

"Whoa there, Yami! Settle down. Say that again."

"Some damn kisama has kidnapped Yugi!" Yami bawled into the phone.

Jonouchi was surprised at Yami's language, "okay, Yami. I'll get Honda, and we'll meet you at Burger World."

"I'm in no mood to eat, Jonouchi!"

"We won't eat, we'll just meet there…just try to calm down."

"I CAN'T JONOUCHI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! YUGI'S GETTING HURT! I CAN FEEL IT IN OUR MIND LINK!"

"Okay, Yami. Just meet us there as soon as you can."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The man pushed Yugi into the room. Yugi took a quick glance at his new location: there were lights, but it was like a prison; there were cells against the walls. Yugi could spot other people in some cells; they were all miserable looking. And to Yugi's horror, one cell contained a skeleton. Yugi gave a small gasp when he realized what kind of man had taken him.

The man led Yugi to an empty cell, and shoved him in there.

"Because of your earlier behavior, you'll get only one piece of bread for food. There's a toilet back there somewhere. Oh, and a bed too."

"With that, the man locked Yugi in.

"Hey! Who's the new kid?" Yugi heard someone yell.

"Atemu's boyfriend!" The man answered.

Some of the prisoners gasped, "Oooo!"

Yugi saw that there was a prisoner in the cell next to his.

"What's his problem with Yami?" Yugi asked the stranger.

"Who's Yami?"

"Oh…I mean Atemu."

"Oh him…well Atemu is his cousin. He's hated Atemu his whole life, and he has done anything to make his life miserable."

Yugi was shocked. Yami's cousin! (A/N: Not Seto!) What has Yami ever done to him?

"W-why does he hate Atemu?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But part of the reason is the fact that Atemu was a pharaoh. Otherwise, I do-" (just ignore the backwards quotation mark!)

The stranger quickly stopped talking when he saw the man (Yami's cousin) come back.

"Here's your food, **Yami's** lover!... …. How can you even love that bastard?... I'm still surprised that you survived the gunshot."

"It was you!"

"No…it was my two most loyal workers. I told them to. But when I found out that Atemu's frickin third eye 'killed' them, I took matters into my own hands, and knocked you out."

"W-why are you targeting me?"

"Use your puny brain! I'm using you because you're the one thing that Atemu loves the most. What better way to torture him than to kidnap his precious little love!"

The man stalked off, but before he left the prison room, he turned around.

"Hey everybody! Don't go spilling any info to that wimp! I don't want him knowing anything! Also, Atemu is going by 'Yami' now… so keep that in mind! As for you, Michael, you know what's going to happen now!"

The stranger that Yugi was talking to twitched in fear. Yami's cousin then slammed the door of the prison room shut.

"W-w-what's going to h-happen to y-you?" Yugi asked Michael.

Michael sighed, "I'm going to be killed now."

Yugi gasped, "OH! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"

"Don't be sorry, Yugi. I'd rather be dead than continue to live in this hellhole."

Yugi's tears began anew as he walked to his surprisingly comfortable looking bed. Once again, he cried himself to sleep.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami informed Honda and Jonouchi of where he has already searched. While Jonouchi and Honda were talking about possible areas to search, Yami remained quiet, looking down at his feet. Jonouchi noticed Yami's sadness, and put a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami…we'll find Yugi, don't worry."

Yami began to softly cry at the mention of Yugi's name. Little did any of them realize that Yami's cousin was just a little ways away, watching. He was enjoying every moment of this.

_Heheheh…..keep on crying Atemu, you'll _never_ find him; not where I hide. _

"I'll check the west side of town, Honda will check the east side, and Yami the south. We'll all meet up again in about 2 hours, and we'll check the north side together. That's where Yugi was last seen, right Yami?"

"Yes."

_SHIT! The north half is where my hideout is! _The man said to himself.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

A tight, brown rope was coiled around Yugi's sensitive neck. Yugi kept on gagging and gasping for much-needed breath.

"AHH! Yami! Help me!"

The floor beneath Yugi's feet suddenly vanished, and the rope tightened even more as it was the only thing holding Yugi up. Yugi's eyes started to close as he yelled out in pain from the rope around his neck. In his mind, a very bright light shined….heaven…

"YUGI! YUGI! WAKE UP!"

Yugi's eyes opened. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he laid on the bed.

"What? W-what h-h-happened!" Yugi asked.

"You must have had a nightmare", Michael said, stepping back form the iron bars that separated them.

"Thanks for waking me. I was being hung."

"You're welcome", Michael sighed, "I'll be killed today, Yugi. I won't be able to help you much anymore."

"I'm sorry, Michael-kun."

"Don't be Yugi. I bet heaven will be much better than here."

Michael then took out a cross necklace from his pocket, and looked at it. He sighed, and then put it back in.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Neither of them finding anything, Yami, Jonouchi, and Honda met up again at Burger World.

"Before we search the north part, we should eat something", Jonouchi said.

"I'm not hungry", Yami said.

"Have you eaten anything since Yugi disappeared?" Honda asked.

Yami shook his head.

"You should eat something, Yami."

"I'm NOT going to eat until Yugi's back!"

Shrugging, Jonouchi and Honda bought a few burgers to eat. They offered Yami one, but he wouldn't accept it. Soon, they were done eating, and they all headed to the north side of town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 22!

Sunwing: uh… … … no comment.

Preview: Continuation of Yugi's disappearance. Again, it'll be a while before I update; I have nothing more written down in my notebook….so yeah… a while….plus school will slow me down….

Please Review! Domo arigato to those who have!


	23. North

Sunwing: Sorry for taking so long to update!

Note: I just made the character, 'Michael', up; he's not supposed to resemble anybody that I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

**WARNINGS: **language,violence

**Chapter 23: North**

Tears formed in Yami's crimson eyes as he gazed at the last place he saw Yugi.

"This is the last place, Yami?" Jonouchi asked.

Yami nodded, a tear trickling down his soft cheek.

"Okay. Umm….let's split up and look around in this area. If you find something…umm….go explore it….and hopefully you can handle it on your own."

With that, they all spilt up in different directions.

_Aibou…I'll make sure that the person who kidnapped you will be killed…hang in there…,_ Yami thought, placing a hand on the tree.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi woke up to a loud noise. He quickly sat up in his bed and looked around. He saw that Michael's cell door had been opened.

_Michael-kun!_

Two men walked into Michael's cell, grabbed hold of each of his arms, and hauled him out.

"Michael-kun!" Yugi yelled.

Michael looked at Yugi with sad eyes, "Good-bye, Yugi."

"Shut up!" a man yelled, punching Michael in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

Yugi started to cry. Michael was the only person who was nice to Yugi in this damned place….and now he was going to be killed. The two men continued to haul Michael out of the prison room, slamming the door shut after they pushed him through.

About 20 minutes later, Yugi heard two very loud gun shots and a terrible yell.

"MICHAEL-KUN!" Yugi cried out, _I'm sorry. _

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Gun shot. Another gun shot. A horrified yell.

"What the hell!" Yami exclaimed, his head perking up.

Yami was near an old, broken down building when he heard the gunshots and yell. He knew it wasn't Yugi's yell; the voice wasn't right. Yami just hoped that Yugi wasn't near that area. Relying on his keen senses, Yami sprinted to where he had thought the noises had come from. He stopped at a railing that was attached to a flight of stairs. He quickly looked down at the dark place before walking into the usually vacant basement. He gave a loud gasp and suddenly stopped when he saw a very bloody body of a man in front of him.

"Hey! You're that damn twerp Yugi! How the hell did you escape!" A man yelled, coming into view with another man walking beside him.

The man's partner quickly elbowed him (the man who yelled at Yami) in the gut.

"Idiot! That's not Yugi! It's Atemu…no…wait...Ya…Yam…Ya…YAMI!"

"Where are you bastards hiding Yugi!" Yami viciously growled, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Oooo….looks like somebody misses their little sex toy", a man teased.

Yami had had enough! **_NOBODY_** calls Yugi that! He quickly leaped over the dead body, and grabbed each man's throat with a hand. He started to squeeze as hard as he could, the two men desperately gasping and trying to claw Yami's hands off. The struggling soon started to slow down, so Yami retightened his strong grip on their throats. In less than a minute, the two men were dead. Yami dropped them, not caring at all of what position they landed in.

_Yugi's here…..in this place….full of murderers….please be alive…_

Deciding not to locate Jonouchi and Honda, Yami navigated his way through the slightly dark room to a door that separated him and his love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 23!

Sunwing: Sorry it took me a while to update…..even if this was a short chapter….I've just been really busy. The next chapter SHOULD be longer, but you never know. I don't know how long it will take me to update…..just don't leave me please!

Preview: Yami knows that Yugi is in the building that he is currently in, but his cousin will do anything to stop their reunion…..like killing Yugi himself and/or make Yami die very slowly with various (lethal) traps. O.O

I'm also still accepting "evil" Japanese names…..it will take me longer to update if I don't have a pretty good one. Not that I'm saying that the ones you've suggested were bad…….I'm just looking for one that "stands out". HINT: If you haven't figured it out yet, the name is for Yami's cousin…..yeah, yeah….I know I should have my own already thought up, but I'm terrible at coming up with names.

Please Review! Domo arigato to those who have!


	24. The Lost Reunited and a Killing

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

WARNINGS: Language, violence, some shonen ai

YES! I finally updated! Hopefully this chapter was worth the time.

**Chapter 24: The Lost Reunited and a Killing**

Yugi sat on his bed, arms wrapped around his shivering legs which were bent up against his chest.

…_Yami…where are you?..._

Yugi had not eaten for days, except for one piece of bread that was given to him once a day. Besides not having enough food, Yugi did not receive much water either. His stomach growled loudly, making him moan in pain from the lack of food. Yugi would've loved to talk to Yami through the mind link, but he had failed so many times that he just stopped, blocking his own side in the process. Yugi brushed the tears out of his tired eyes. He was so weak now…he barely even moved. As he started to doze off, he tipped on his side onto the soft bed sheets, arms still wrapped around his legs.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami slowly opened the door. Seeing nothing to his vision, he walked into the dark, musty smelling room. But Yami was not aware of a security camera watching his every move ever since he had entered the room.

Xx A Control Room xX

"Heheheheh…Yami…we'll finally meet again. But this time, I'll torture you by slowly killing your koi. He's already half dead anyway…a simple gunshot should do it", the man said, watching Yami on the T.V. that was connected to the security camera.

The man rose from his desk chair, patting a gun that was attached to his belt. He exited the room, and headed down a mini hallway to the prison room…prepared to kill Yugi. But….he would get Yami first. Before opening the prison room door, he pressed many different buttons on a control box that was attached to the cement wall. He then opened the heavy metal door, laughing to himself.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

BANG!

"DAMN IT!" Yami yelled in a loud whisper, grabbing his foot that had just collided with a bowling ball.

"Why is there a bowling ball in here anyway!"

It was very dark where Yami was, so he couldn't see that clearly. He continued to walk, slightly limping to where he saw some light seeping in from under another door. As he walked, he happened to pass a movement sensor device. It clicked, and a green light started to blink on it. Yami stopped, "shit!" All of a sudden, the vents turned on, making Yami's spiky hair sway. It wasn't air coming out of the vents; it was something else that had a scent to it. Yami started to become nauseous, so he pulled his shirt over his nose, figuring out that it was some form of poison blowing into the room. He knew that a simple shirt couldn't save him from inhaling the toxic fumes, so he frantically started running towards the door, crashing into various objects on the way. Every time Yami started to fall down, a picture of Yugi would flash in his head, encouraging him to get back up.

"A-A-Aibou…Y-Yugi…"

He reached out, his hand surprisingly wrapping around the door handle. He was there already? Deciding not to think about how he arrived at the door so quickly, Yami opened it and quickly crawled to the other side, slamming the door shut and breathing heavily. He opened his eyes after he caught his breath, and looked around. Yami was now in some type of hallway with white walls, a door at the end of it. The suspicious thing to Yami was that on both sides of the walls, there were narrow, horizontal, black strips that were carved into it. Yami didn't know it, but his back was pressed up against yet another motion sensor, which had already activated. Yami didn't hear it activate because he was breathing so heavily. Yami stood up, stumbling a little from the little amount of poison that was in him.

_I don't like those things on the wall…but I have to save Yugi._

Just as a test, Yami dug around in his pockets until his fingers grasped a small rock. He didn't know where it came from, but he tossed it underhand ahead of him. As it passed a black strip, a dart came flying out, pinning itself to the wall opposite.

"Oh shit!" Yami breathed out, "How am I supposed to get passed this!"

Still thinking, Yami gazed at the dart on the wall, and he saw that a tube filled with a liquid was attached to the needle. The liquid was flowing out of the tube and into the wall; another poisonous trap.

"What the hell is this place! It's like a tomb filled with traps! How am I going to get through this?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Well hello there, Yugi", the man said crossing his arms while standing in front of Yugi's cell door.

Yugi slowly rose his head and glared at the sadistic man, "You bastard!"

"Heh…well that means no food for you today… … …not that it matters", he said, pulling his gun out.

Yugi's eyes grew wider, "You wouldn't! Please don't!"

"Heheheheh…I'm just going to put you in pain…I'll kill you soon though."

He fired the gun, the bullet on purposely just grazing Yugi's left shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi grabbed his bleeding shoulder in pain. With this action, Yugi's mind barriers disappeared.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"AIBOU!" Yami exclaimed, hearing Yugi's pain through the mind link.

Not caring about himself at all, Yami went into a mad dash down the hall. Darts started flying at him from everywhere, some stabbing him. But no matter what, Yami didn't stop. When he finally arrived at the door, he quickly pulled out the four darts that had pierced him: one in each other his shoulders, one on his right hip, and one in his left leg. He pulled them out quickly enough that not much poison got into him, but some did, making him fell numb and weak. After taking a couple seconds to catch his breath, Yami opened the next door.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Heheheheheh….I could kill you right now, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? I'll put you in more pain."

Once again, he fired his gun, this time the bullet grazed Yugi's right upper arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi cried, clutching his other arm now, "PLEASE! STOP!"

"For now, yes; mainly because I want to see Yami's love writhing in pain… …and you look so helpless…it pleases me."

Yugi moved with difficulty behind his bed, still crying in pain from both of his bleeding arms.

"HAHAHAHA! You can't hide from me!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami opened the door. He was now in what appeared to be a control room, showing what the security cameras were taping. Seeing nothing suspicious, Yami walked to the second door of the little room and opened it. The door opened to another (short) hallway, but it was a normal hallway; no traps. There was one other door at the end…a control box of some sort on the cement wall next to it. Yami sprinted to the heavy metal door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Yami had now finally entered the prison room. Because the prison room was practically hollow, Yami's entrance echoed all around, making his cousin turn around in surprise.

"A-A-Atemu! How did you get here so fast! M-my traps!"

Yami just stood where he was with a blank face, (Yugi's cell isn't that far away from the door, so Yami can see the other person's face) "Y-y-you! Lucifer!"

Yami then heard crying coming from the cell that Lucifer was standing in front of, and he immediately recognized it as Yugi's voice, "NO! You wouldn't! What have you done to Yugi!"

"How did you get past my traps!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YUGI!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

"Shut the hell up!" Yelled Lucifer, firing his gun yet again into Yugi's cell.

"KISAMA! Leave him alone!" Yami yelled, starting to run towards Lucifer.

Lucifer pointed his gun at Yami's chest, and he started to pull the trigger. As the bullet came shooting out, Yami quickly moved to the left and stopped.

"Yami! Are you okay!" Yugi cried, crawling to his cell room door.

"I'm okay, Aibou."

"Heheheh…isn't that sweet? I'm the only one that's blocking you, Atemu, so go and retrieve your love."

Yami just stood where he was, breathing heavily, thinking things through. He then looked at Yugi's bleeding form. Seeing Yugi seemed to fill Yami up with a sudden burst of energy, so he started running, crashing into his very surprised cousin. He straddled Lucifer's legs, and he held down each of his arms with his strong hands. In the process of being knocked down, Lucifer's gun was dropped a little way away from them, but still in reach. Yami, all of a sudden, punched Lucifer's face, making his nose start to bleed. While Lucifer was dazed, Yami leaned over and got the gun. Seeing that it was ready to fire, Yami held it in front of Lucifer's face. Lucifer grinned and quickly bent his knee up, kicking Yami hard in-between the legs.

"AAARRGGH!" Yami yelled, falling off of Lucifer, both hands clasped in-between his legs.

Lucifer smiled while he stood up, reclaiming his gun, and pointing it at Yami's forehead.

Yami looked up at Lucifer, "Kisama!"

"Heh..I should be the one doing the talking, Atemu. But before I kill you, tell me, how did you get past my traps?"

"Knowing that Yugi was in danger…that kept me going."

"Pfft…you're so pathetic", He said, still pointing the gun at Yami's forehead.

"See you in hell, Atemu", Lucifer said, starting to pull the trigger.

"NOOO!" Yugi cried out, throwing a large stone at Lucifer's head with the last of his strength.

The rock hit Lucifer perfectly so that it was lethal, but as he started to fall, he fired his gun and the bullet hit Yami's right clavicle. Yami screamed out loudly as his cousin slowly started to die. Yami tore his shirt off and wrapped it around his clavicle area to help stop the bleeding. Still groaning in pain, Yami spotted a ring of keys attached to Lucifer's belt. He quickly took them off and unlocked Yugi's cell door.

"Y-Yugi!" Yami said, crawling to his exhausted aibou.

"Y-Y-Y-Yami….thank you."

Yami gently propped up Yugi's weak body against his own, and smothered him in kisses. Yugi attempted to kiss Yami back, but he was too weak. After a couple of minutes holding him, Yami stood up, and carried Yugi out of the building (he used a different door that was in the prison room that led directly outside).

"YAMI! YUGI!" A voice yelled out.

"Jonouchi-kun?" Yami asked into the air.

"Hey, Yami! Up here!" Jonouchi yelled out again from on top of a stairwell with Honda standing next to him.

Yami sprinted as fast as he could while still holding Yugi up the stairs and to Jonouchi and Honda.

"Yugi? What happened to him?... …. what happened to you!" Honda asked, looking at Yami's bare, bloody upper body.

"My cousin, Lucifer, did this to him. And he did this to me too."

"We should get you guys to the hospital! My car isn't far from here. We'll drive you two there." Jonouchi said.

"Arigato, Jonouchi-kun…Honda-kun", Yami replied weakly.

Jonouchi and Honda then walked Yami (who was still carrying Yugi) to their car, and drove them to the hospital. They didn't talk much on the way, but Yami did explain everything that happened to him while he was in that place. Other than that, he had his head leaning against Yugi's head, happy that they were finally together again.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 24!

Yes...I named Yami's cousin Lucifer…it's a name that relates to the devil…uhhh….yeah…anyway…hopefully this chapter was good. I don't know how long until I update again because school's almost out and I have plans for the summer. :jumps around happily: Forgive me of any mistakes…I just typed it up and wanted to post it fast; so no time to revise it.

Preview: Uhh…Yami and Yugi recover and…well…I don't want to give to much info out so just wait until I update again. Even though it MIGHT take me awhile to update, don't leave me!

Please review! Domo arigato!


	25. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Yes, I'm back! Even though it's summer, I still managed to work on this!

WARNINGS: shonen ai…..but what's wrong with shonen ai? Should that even be under a 'warning'?

Anyway, here we go!

**Chapter 25: Recovery**

Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes. He looked around at his surroundings and figured out that he was in a hospital; the air had that clinic smell to it and he was in a semi-comfortable, white bed. He had no shirt on because the nurses and doctors had to treat his gunshot wound several times…but he did have his pants on. His body ached all over, and his right side clavicle hurt terribly. Groaning in pain, Yami sat up in his bed. To his left was another bed…with Yugi in it (Yugi also has no shirt on).

"Aibou…" Yami said softly, looking at all the different kinds of machines hooked up to Yugi. His eyes started to water and eventually, a tiny tear rolled down his cheek. Just then, a nurse came into the room.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" She then looked at Yami's messy bandage on his clavicle, "I'd better change that for you."

Beckoning Yami to lie down again, the nurse carefully put her gentle hands on Yami's well-built chest and started to slowly take off the bandage. As the bandage was being taken off, Yami's hands clutched the bed sheets tightly and he closed his eyes in pain. When the annoying cloth was finally removed, Yami looked at his injury. Dried blood was everywhere on that part of his body, but there was a dark colored hole in the center of all of it; that's where the bullet had pierced him. The nurse then grabbed a new clean bandage, put some rubbing alcohol on it, and placed it over Yami's wound. Yami slightly yelped in pain as the cursed alcohol came into contact with his throbbing gunshot wound. After applying some last finishing touches, the nurse stepped back a ways from Yami to observe if she should do anything else to him.

Yami sat up again, "Is Yugi okay?" he asked with worry, nodding his head to the other bed.

"Uh…he's in critical condition…we're doing out best though."

"Can my bed be moved right next to his? Please! I think my close presence will help…we have a very strong bond…and…I…love him." Yami said the last part quietly and more tears fell down from his eyes.

Knowing that Yami would have a fit if she said no, the nurse sighed and gave Yami permission to move his bed; but she had to talk to other doctors first for the 'okay' to do so. After the two beds were slid next to each other, Yami, and Yugi's unconscious body, were then left alone. Yami crawled over onto Yugi's bed and gently put a soft kiss on his hot forehead.

"Aibou", he whispered into Yugi's ear, one of his hands gently toying with one of Yugi's golden bangs.

Yami leaned over Yugi further and kissed him on the lips. Yami continued this process of kissing Yugi and saying his name for about 10 minutes before he gave up because Yugi gave no response. Wondering if Yugi was even alive, Yami glanced at the heart monitor and sighed in relief when he heard the beeping noise. Yami then also noticed the subtle rise and fall of Yugi's bare chest. Such beautiful skin Yugi had…and so soft too. And the perfect, little, dark colored nubs…Yami had to restrain himself from sucking on them. Yugi was truly gorgeous, even if had several gunshot injuries corrupting his body. Yami could easily spot that Yugi had been shot in both arms, and injured in other places…maybe even more because the bed sheets were concealing Yugi's angelic form from the waist down.

_Such a gorgeous body_, Yami thought, sneaking his body fully onto Yugi's bed, propping Yugi up in a sitting position (Yami was very careful to not interfere with the various wires hooked up to Yugi). Yami placed Yugi into his lap, wrapped his arms around his middle, and began to rock back and forth calmingly.

"Aibou…please wake up", Yami whined into Yugi's ear.

Yugi's hand twitched suddenly and a moan escaped his throat.

"Yugi!"

"Y-Yami?"

"Aibou!" Yami called out happily, squeezing Yugi's body to his own. Right after the hug, Yami turned Yugi around so they were facing each other, and pressed his lips to Yugi's in a big, loving kiss, all the while making sure that none of the wires on Yugi's body were detached. Yugi pressed back into Yami's lips and he wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's waist.

"Yami…Yami…I love you!...Yami!" Yugi moaned out between kisses.

Yami's mouth curled up against Yugi's mouth in a smile, "I love you too."

As they both heard somebody walking towards their room, Yami scrambled off of Yugi's bed, but kept one hand on his shoulder.

"On my god! Yugi! You're awake!" the nurse said in surprise as she stepped into the room, "how are you feeling?"

"My body hurts badly...and I'm kind of hungry", Yugi replied, appreciating the weight of Yami's comforting hand on his slightly bloody shoulder.

"Okay then…I need you to lie back down. I'll treat all of your injuries, give you some food, and then let you get some rest. As for you, Yami, you should be able to leave in a day or two."

"May I stay until Yugi is healed and ready to leave?" Yami asked, giving the nurse his best puppy-dog eyes.

The nurse sighed, "You sure know how to get to me, don't you! Fine… sure, you can stay!"

Yami smiled and placed a loving kiss on Yugi's cheek before the nurse separated them so she could work over Yugi. Whenever the nurse had to apply alcohol to the wounds, Yugi would wince and cry out in pain, making Yami slightly uncomfortable knowing that his hikari was in pain. After that, Yugi was given as much food as he desired. Then he was left to rest. This process would continue for about another week.

Xx A Week Later xX

"Domo arigato for everything", Yami said, bowing to the nurse before leaving the hospital room, holding Yugi's hand.

When Yami and Yugi both entered the waiting room, they were greeted happily by Jonouchi and Honda.

"Hey! Yami-kun! Yugi-Kun! You're finally up ad around again! How are ya feeling!" Jonouchi asked, slapping a hand on Yami's right shoulder.

"OUCH!" Yami yelped, taking the hand off of his body.

"Oh, sorry, Yami…I forgot that you got shot somewhere in that area there. Gomen."

"That's okay, Jou…just don't go slapping Yugi; he's injured in more places", Yami smirked, drawing Yugi closer to his own body with an arm around Yugi's neck.

"Our car is out in the parking lot", Honda said, "We'll drive you two home."

"Arigato", Yami and Yugi said in unison.

Honda drove, while Jonouchi sat in the passenger seat, and Yami and Yugi sat (very) close together in the back seat of the car. In about 20 minutes, they all arrived at Yami and Yugi's home.

"Do ya guys need any help with anything?" Jonouchi asked as Yami and Yugi stepped out.

"Uh…I don't think so…but thanks anyway", Yami replied.

After saying their good-byes, Jonouchi and Honda drove off, leaving Yami and Yugi standing in front of their house, waving. When the car turned the corner, they walked into their house after Yami unlocked it.

"It's nice to be back again", Yugi happily said once they entered the familiar entryway.

Yami nodded, "How 'bout we eat some supper?"

"Okay!"

"What do you want, Koi?"

"At the moment?...a kiss…"

Smiling, Yami walked up to Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then sneaked a hand up Yugi's body to hold his head in place. Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's in a deep kiss. Pressing his tongue lightly against Yugi's lips, Yami managed to get into Yugi's mouth. Both Yami and Yugi's tongues played with each other gently. Yami retreated his tongue after a little while and pressed his lips to Yugi's again. After this, Yami took his lips off of Yugi's lips and lightly kissed the tip of Yugi's soft, little nose. He then stepped back from Yugi and smiled.

"Good enough for you, Aibou?"

Yugi's eyes were filled with love and lust as he made his way down from cloud nine, "Wonderful kiss, Yami-kun. Arigato."

"So…what do you want to_ EAT_?"

"Uh… … are chicken tenders okay?"

"Anything is fine with me, Aibou. You can have anything you desire."

"You're really sweet now, Yami", Yugi laughed.

Yami blushed, "I love you, Yugi."

"I know. I just love how sweet you are to me."

Yami gave Yugi another small kiss on the cheek before he walked to the freezer (which he dreads because of the coldness) and took out a bag of chicken tenders.

"How many do you want?" (A/N: The chicken tenders are about 2 inches long each)

"I'll have four, Yami."

Yami nodded and placed nine pieces of chicken on some aluminum foil – four for Yugi, and five for himself. He then placed the chicken in the oven and turned it on. Next, Yami set the timer for six minutes. When the timer went off six minutes later, Yami flipped the chicken pieces over and put another six minutes on the timer. After those six minutes passed, Yami took them out of the oven and dumped them onto a large paper plate before sitting down next to Yugi on the couch. Yugi quickly gobbled down his four chicken tenders while Yami ate slowly. Soon, there was one piece left, and Yugi was eyeing it with hunger.

Yami caught on to this, "You can have it, Aibou."

"No, Yami, that's okay…it's yours…you can have it."

"So now you're going to start playing these child-like games with me?" Yami laughed, "Eat it, Aibou."

Yugi picked up the last piece and ate it really fast; just like the others. After Yugi swallowed the last of the food, he rested his head against Yami's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?"

"Um…I guess so…but it's not really a big problem."

"Tell me."

"Well… …is it possible if we could possibly _move_ to another home…not VERY far away from here, but just away from the city area? Have more peace instead of crazy maniacs near us? "

Yami leaned his head back against the couch and looked at the ceiling, "It depends…if I find a house that is available, I'm perfectly fine with moving...it would be nice to live out in the country. I'll start looking tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Yami."

Xx Bedtime xX

Yami turned off the T.V. and looked at Yugi, "I think we should go to bed now…it's 11:41."

"Then can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Aibou."

Yugi blushed, "Can you carry me up to our bedroom?"

Yami smiled, "Sure."

Yami got up from the couch, scooping up Yugi's body in the process, and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Turning all of the lights off on the way, Yami carried his hikari up to their bedroom. Yugi was soon gently placed on the bed.

"Thank you, Yami", Yugi said, sitting up.

"You're welcome", Yami replied, starting to strip his clothes off to get ready for bed. In a matter of minutes, though, Yami put on his boxers, and hopped in the bed with Yugi, who by now, was already in his pajamas. Yami was about to crawl under the bed sheets when he saw a sad look on Yugi's face.

"Yugi?"

"Oh, sorry, Yami…I was just thinking about what your crazy cousin did to me...other people…and you…"

Yami's eyes softened and he pulled Yugi into his lap; having Yugi's back pressed up against his abdomen. Very slowly, Yami started to rock back and forth, his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist, and his head resting against Yugi's shoulder. To comfort Yugi further, Yami started to whisper calming, Japanese phrases into his ear; most of them being about his love for Yugi and that everything would be okay. Yugi closed his eyes, enjoying his yami's presence. Yami then started to put loving kisses on Yugi's neck, back, and shoulder, all the while still rocking back and forth.

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Yami asked after a while.

"I guess so…thank you."

Yugi slowly crawled out of Yami's lap and took shelter beneath the soft bed sheets. Yami also pulled back the sheets so he could finally have a night to sleep with his hikari. After they were both under the sheets, Yami scooted as close as possible to Yugi.

"Aishiteru", he softly whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Aishiteru, Yami."

Before falling asleep, Yami protectively wrapped his arms around Yugi's exhausted, small body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 25!

Hope that was a good enough chapter…let me know if there is anything I should improve on…I would appreciate that…just be nice. And again, forgive me of any mistakes.

GAH! I saw the last YGO finally and they completely screwed it up! The Japanese is much better!

No preview this time.

**PLEASE REVIEW**! I need to know how I'm doing! Domo arigato to my reviewers. I love you all!


	26. The New House

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long…please don't kill me. I've been really busy (not to mention lazy), and I was having a little trouble figuring out what to put in this chapter. And also, I've been coming up with new story ideas so I worked on them a little. On the bright side though, I think this is a decent, longer-than-usual chapter…but that's just my opinion.

WARNINGS: little swearing, MAJOR shonen ai (but not lemon), and a VERY little mention of sex.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 26: The New House**

Love. Warmth. Security. Calmness.

All of these feelings entered Yugi's mind as he laid in bed with Yami. His rich amethyst eyes slowly opened to see the beautiful, tan skin of Yami's bare breast. Yugi smiled and snuggled even closer to the person he loved, placing a fast, little kiss on the nipple that was near his mouth before closing his eyes again. Yami stirred and hugged Yugi harder against his body with his arms which had been around Yugi all night. Both Yami and Yugi felt that they could just melt into the other's embrace because of the very close contact their bodies had. Yami moved his head a little until his mouth was near Yugi's little ear.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Aibou", he whispered.

Yugi smiled, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yami."

Yami gave a pleasured moan before he moved Yugi's (and his own) body until Yami was perched on top of Yugi's thighs. Heads moved closer together until lips (that were needy for contact) collided against each other. Yugi placed his hands against the mattress and pushed up against Yami's lips. Yugi's legs also wrapped themselves up around Yami's thin waist. Yami lightly pressed his tongue to Yugi's lips, "asking" to deepen their morning kiss; Yugi immediately opened up. Two tongues met in the middle and began to gently poke and stroke each other. As this was happening, Yami's hands were running up and down Yugi's sides, making Yugi moan in pleasure at the feeling. Soon though, Yami managed to take Yugi's pajama top off, and his hands caressed a little harder. Yugi couldn't hold his body up like this any more, so he allowed Yami to push him down to the pillows; his hands going up to Yami's bare, warm back and caressing it lovingly. Occasionally, the two young men's heads had to separate so they could fill their lungs with oxygen, but they immediately came back together once enough air was in them. Still kissing Yugi, Yami's hands wandered lower until they were at the waistband of Yugi's pajama pants. Yugi's eyes snapped open as he felt how far Yami wanted to go, and he gently pushed Yami away.

Yami looked at Yugi, confused, "What's wrong, Aibou?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"N-no, Y-Yami…please…I'm not ready yet."

"What do you mean?"

"My body still hurts…if it didn't, I would love to have sex with you, but not today…I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami kissed Yugi's sweaty forehead, "Okay, Aibou, I understand."

Yugi smiled and let his hands roam around on Yami's chest, brushing both nipples until they were hard. Once Yugi was done, Yami rolled off of Yugi and laid on his side. Yami then ran his hand through Yugi's golden spikes, letting them run in-between his fingers.

"Are you going to start looking for a house today, Yami?"

"Yeah…I'll drive around and ask people…and if that doesn't work…I'll call some people on the phone. The newspaper might have something too."

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, "Thank you."

"Actually, I should start looking right now."

"So you're just going to leave me!" Yugi fake-whined.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead, "You're the one who wants to move", he teased.

Yugi playfully stuck his tongue out at Yami before allowing him to leave the bed and get dressed.

"You want some breakfast first?" Yugi asked, hopping out of the bed and running to Yami's side.

Yami smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head and he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, "Only if you make it", Yami replied, lifting Yugi up into the air with his powerful arms and cradling him.

Yugi giggled as Yami carried him out of their bedroom and to the kitchen (Yugi's still in his pajama pants and shirtless).

"I was hoping to get dressed first though, Yami!" Yugi laughed as Yami set him down before the stove.

"Nah…you don't need to get dressed…you look better this way."

Yugi blushed, "What should I make?"

"Hmm…any good at making bacon and toast?"

"Yeah…I've cooked bacon before and I'm positive that there's some in the fridge. But I think _you _can handle the toast part", Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's lips.

Yami watched with love-filled eyes as his half-naked hikari bounced to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed the package of bacon. Yugi looked at Yami and Yami held up two fingers, signaling that he wanted only strips of bacon. Yugi carefully laid the two strips on the skillet and turned on the stove to the right temperature mark. As his bacon was cooking, Yami slipped in a piece of bread in the toaster and pulled the lever down (after checking to make sure that it was plugged in). And Yugi took the job of moving the bacon around when necessary. As they both waited for the food to be done, Yami stepped behind Yugi and rested his hands on Yugi's thighs. Yugi relaxed and leaned back against his love. Yami turned his head and kissed Yugi's cheek, making Yugi let out a moan of pleasure.

**POP!**

Both Yami and Yugi jumped at the unexpected sound of the toast popping up.

"Oh my god! That scared the shit out of me!" Yami said, holding Yugi close.

Yugi turned around until he was facing Yami, and he put his index finger on Yami's lips, "Now now, Yami, you don't need to curse because of a little piece of toasted bread!"

Yami smiled and placed a soft kiss on the finger over his lips. He then went over to the toaster, and took out the piece of bread. After setting it on the counter, he blanketed lots of yummy jelly on it. As he walked to the table, Yami saw his steaming, delicious-looking bacon just begging to be eaten being placed at his eating place by Yugi. Soon after Yami sat down, a large glass of orange juice was also placed before him by his smiling hikari.

"Arigato", Yami happily said.

Yugi smiled and placed a fast kiss on Yami's cheek. In about fifteen minutes, Yami finished. Yugi approached Yami again and took his plate, glass, and eating utensils to the sink for washing.

"Planning to be a waitress now?" Yami joked.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Yugi laughed sarcastically, rinsing off the plate.

Yami smiled and picked up a newspaper. His eyes grew wider as he gazed at an ad.

"Hmm."

"What, Yami?"

"Ads for houses…and they're near here too."

"Ooo!"

"I'll go check these out first probably. Did you want to come with?"

"No thanks, Yami. I'll stay here and clean…I think you should have enough sense to know what a good house is anyway."

After giving Yugi a quick kiss on the lips, Yami grabbed the car keys and the newspaper and headed out the door.

Xx 25 minutes later xX

Yami arrived at the first house. But he didn't even bother to get out and look at it because the outside was in very bad condition. The screens on the windows and door were torn, some paint was chipping away on some parts, and there was tons of trash littering the front yard.

_Who would want to live in this?_

Yami quickly moved on. Luckily, the next house was only about 15 miles away.

Xx 20 minutes later xX

Yami parked his car along-side the road and stepped out, opened-mouthed. The house before him was like a mansion! It was three stories high and it had a basement. The siding on the outside was a beautiful brown color, giving the house a foresty look (and there happened to be lots of woods surrounding the area). The garage that was attached to the house was also very big; PLENTY of room for two cars and storage. Gorgeous brick sidewalks had also been installed along the main paths. The front lawn was a good size too and there was no sign of trash like the other house. To the right on the outside stood a tall chimney; obviously pointing out that the house contained a fireplace. There were also big, unmarked windows all over, reflecting the sun's light beautifully. (A/N: This is my first time describing a house…so that's why the description is bad.)

_Yugi will definitely love this house_, Yami thought, _and we have plenty of money to pay for it…no matter what the cost._

As Yami walked closer to the front door, a woman stepped out.

"Good morning, Sir", she happily said.

"Hello", Yami replied, dipping his head, "I'm interested in buying this house. May I have a look inside?"

"Oh yes! Yes! Please come in!"

The woman jumped aside as Yami walked in, and then she followed behind. Politely, Yami took his shoes off after he entered.

"I can't believe nobody has bought this house yet; it's gorgeous!" Yami exclaimed.

"Thank you. But its cost is so high that not many people bother to look it over."

"Well I have a good amount of money, so I'll most likely but this house. Do you live alone?" Yami asked, looking around the vacant house.

"Oh no! My husband and 12-year-old son are at our new house…I'm just here to sell this house. Why do you ask? Are you looking for a spouse?" She giggled.

"No, no. I…uh…already have a…spouse."

"Ooo…are you moving in here to have children?"

"Good gracious no! We don't have any children…and we're not planning to have any either."

"Oh."

Deciding to drop the subject, the woman led Yami through the big house, pointing out important things or places. There was a huge living room which contained a fireplace and many comfortable looking chairs and couches. The house also contained three bathrooms, five separate bedrooms (which were big), many closets, a big, beautiful kitchen, two plain rooms like for a computer or something, and even a screened-in porch.

"The furniture in the living room…are you taking that to your other house?" Yami asked.

"No…you could call it a bonus to this house…so if you buy this house, the furniture in here would then be yours."

"That's nice", Yami replied, "This house is gorgeous though! I'll talk it over with my…spouse tonight and call you back in the morning to tell you our decision."

"Why didn't she just come today with you?"

"…uh…**_she's _**busy packing and stuff."

"Oh…okay…thank you so much for going over the house with me…we've been trying to get rid of it for a long time."

"You're welcome. May I have your phone number?"

"Oh, yes", she said, quickly writing the number down on a piece of paper. She then handed it to Yami, "There you go, Sir."

"Thank you", Yami replied, dipping his head and accepting the scrap of paper, "I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye", Yami replied, stepping outside.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The familiar sound of a car coming up the driveway reached Yugi's ears, "Yami!"

Yugi quickly set the magazine that he was reading down on the coffee table before jumping up and running out the door.

"Yami!" Yugi cheerfully said, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair, "Hello, Yugi."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes I did…but can I at least get into the house first?"

Yugi smiled and let go of Yami. They both walked into the house and sat down on their couch.

"I found a beautiful house, Yugi, you would love it, trust me. It's big and roomy…there's a nice yard surrounding the area…it's just beautiful."

Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck with his nose, "I'm sure that I'll love it…how soon can we move in?"

"Well if we're ambitious, we can move in a few days. But we'll have to get everything packed and stuff. At least we don't have that much around to pack."

"What's going to happen to this house?"

"Heheh…I talked to Jonouchi on my way home and he said that he would move in here…but I told him that he didn't have to pay us…we already have plenty of money. This house would sure be better then his apartment anyway."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi, "So…do you want to help me start packing? I know that we have a closet with lots of boxes to use to put things in."

"Sure, Yami", Yugi smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 26!

Heheheh...again, sorry it took so long for me to update. I know I didn't do that good describing the house…I might go into more detail in the next chapter though. And forgive me of any mistakes. Not sure how smooth this chapter went either.

I hopefully will update faster next time…but I'm not sure. Sorry.

Please Review! I know that some of you enjoy this story…yet not all of you review…PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! My reviewers will get ice cream! Let me know how I'm doing!

Thank you!


	27. A Note From Sunwing

A note from Sunwing

Okay, um I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm thinking of deleting this story because my writing back then sucked (I think I've improved now somewhat) and I also don't really like this story anymore. So yeah, sorry. But if you're crazy enough to actually like my stories, tell me and I MAY consider on continuing to work on them. So, I'll wait a while, and if nobody convinces me to keep this story up, then I'll delete it and hopefully start on something good. But thank you everybody who has reviewed. But I've just kind of have given up on writing this.


End file.
